The Killing Perfection
by Chewy518
Summary: There are 3 weird girls at hogwarts with their talking cat. Death Eaters are inside the school. DMHG.. not good at summaries..better than it sounds trust me .. good read this one is. r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing.. except well.. my own characters.. which include Raylee, Arianna, Catherine, Peter, Sammie, and Brenden.. or anyother characther you dont reconize from the book.

(a/n) this story might seem confusing at first. but its a comedy.. its sorta a spin off from one of me and my friends stories called Reaper. We are in the process of making a site for it.. Oh and for my other story... Its been put on hold for some writing reasons.. Well my computer caught a virus and it died so i'm currently on my parents computer... till i get my other computer later this week or the next.. it wont be updated because.. i need to retype all the chapters and i dont feel like it right now.. but enough of this chit chat and on with the story.

Chapter One: One Hell of A Year

"See Arianna there aint no Platform 9 3/4" Said a girl with extremely long brown hair. With emerald green eyes. She had an strange atmosphere around her. One that clearly said 'Back off'. She was chad in a red midriff top and some leather pants. With a leather jacket to match.

"Now you look dumb, Raylee... Peter said there was. And he is always right." The girl named Arianna replied. She had wavy black hair that reached the small of her back. Her electric blue eyes roam the train station looking for the platform. She was wearing a navy blue hoodie and some cargo pants. Her blue and pink vans barely visibal.

"That stupid cat doesn't know anything." Raylee said glaring at the cat carrier in Arianna's clutched hand. A pair of violet eyes appeared amongst the darkness inside the carrier. A hiss was heard followed by some angry meows.

"Leave him alone... just because he gets the last word. And makes you look dumb" She would've continued if it wasnt for a girl with bright brown eyes and long curly brown hair approached them. The mystery girl had a huge smile on her face. She was rolling a trunk behind her. Raylee looked her up and down as she neared them.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger... and you seem to need help." Said the girl named Hermione extending a hand towards them. Arianna and Raylee looked at it for a minute. Seeing that Raylee was about to say something hateful. Arianna took the extended hand and shook it.

"Hi, I'm Arianna Spencer and this thing next to me is Raylee Willins" From the cat carrier there was a meow that strangely sounded like a cough of some sort.

"Oh.... and this is my cat Peter" Arianna said clearly forgetting about Peter. Raylee was getting irratated with all the friendliness... But decided to try to be 'nice'.

"So... you a sixth year?" Ralyee said in a false sweet voice. Hermione gave her a look but then shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah.... Ummm if you don't mind me asking... Are you guys American?" Hermione asked with interest clearly written all over her face.

"No shit sherlock..." Raylee mumbled. "Yeah we are... But enough of the small talk... Where is this Platform 9 3/4?" Raylee asked putting her hands on her hips. Hermione pointed to a colum between 9 and 10.

"Okay... So where is it?" Raylee asked getting angry.

"Right there." Hermione said smiling. Totally liking the confused expression that crossed Raylee's face briefly. She grabbed her trolley handle and headed towards the colum. She was about to walk in to the wall. But it didnt seem to affect her.

"Ha... That dumbass bitch is going to run into the wall." Raylee said with an evil grin. That quickly turned into a scowl when Hermione disappeared into the bricks of the colum.

"Thats bullshit! She walked right through that fucking wall. See this is the kinda shit that makes people go crazy." Raylee continued rambling with her arms crossed and eyes closed. Arianna simply walked into the entrance of Platform 9 3/4 leaving Raylee behind.

Appearing on the other side of the portal. Arianna let out a suprised gasped. The crimson color train. With the gold lettering spelling out **'Hogwarts Express'.**Students of all shapes and sizes were boarding the train. Arianna looked at her watch. Raylee has been on the other side for 5 minutes. _'Speak of the devil'. _A disgruntle looking Raylee walked through the portal.

"You don't walk away from me when I'm talking. You have lost your damn mind." Raylee said to Arianna.

"You and your bitch ass cat.... You lucky I didn't run the fuck up. I didn't feel like hurting nobody today." Raylee continued on talking shit.

"Pfft... whatever Ray..." Arianna said while letting Peter out his cage.

"Whats up you bitches!" Peter said jumping out of his confinement striking a pose. Suddenly a foot came put of no where colliding with his butt.

"HaHa..." Raylee laughed as she watched Peter flew about 5 feet. She instantly changed that smile upside down when he stopped in mid air and was floating back towards where they were standing.

"Damn... I forget about his powers." Raylee said mentally kicking herself.

"See... thats the kinda stuff that will get your ass kicked. You dont wanna catch these paws." Peter said while standing on his hind legs swinging his front legs wildly in front of him seemily in a boxing motion.

"Come on you two..lets find a compartment." Arianna said walkinf towards the train. Peter ran after her. Only pausing to stick out his tongue out at Raylee. Who was following behind them grumbling something about '_Theres more than one way to skin a cat_'.

"So these new girls are our age?" asked a prefelxed Harry. Trying to visualize Hermione's description.

"Yeah... They seem alright. The one named Arianna is the nicer one." Hermione explained.

"Are they hot?" Ron inquired bluntly out of no where. He got glared at by Hermione. She opened her mouth to say somthing, but was interupted by the sliding of the compartment door. When it was all the way open it revealed a boy and a girl.

"Umm... can we sit here?" Asked the girl. She had shoulder length blonde hair. Her eyes were a shocking red. She blinked and they turned a nice brown color. Going unnoticed by the others. She was wearing flare legged jeans and a canary yellow sweater.

"Yeah you can." Harry replied after a few seconds. He unconsiouly ran his hand through his untidy black hair. He averted his glaze from the girl and onto the boy they accompained her. The boy had the same color hair as the girl. But his eyes were a dark gray. The boy and the girl made thier way to a seat. The boy was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Seeing that no one else was going to do the introductions. Hermione spoke up.

"Let me introduce us," Hermione said shifted her body in her seat. " I'm Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." She didnt bother to point them out because everyone knew Harry.

"I'm Brenden and this is my twin sister, Sammie" Brenden said with a thick Australian accent.

"Nice to meet you gu-" Hermione was once again cut off by the opening of the compartment door. This time it revealed Draco Malfoy with his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well if it isn't the mudblood and her little boyfriends..." drawled Drco with laughter in the background. He put on his prized smirk and looked at Hermione closely. Aknowledging that she indeed grew up over the summer vacation. Which only made him like her more. Seeing Draco run his eyes up and down her body Ron stood up.

"Sod off Malfoy" Ron said advancing with an expression of angry on his face.

"Oh I see you got a new watch there Weasley... Did you steal it? Because we all know you cant afford something like that.." Draco said with an evil glint in his eyes. Ron was ready to punch Draco when a black and white cat ran into the compartment cussing someone named Raylee.

"That btch gets on my last fucking nerve... She play to fucking much. But she dont wanna fight me though" the cat stopped his ubsinities and looked around at everyone staring at him in awe.

"BOO! Y'all act like you aint never seen a damn cat before." Peter said annoyed. His eye twitched when they all just blinked and continued to stare at him.

"Hey you mutha-" He was cut off by a hand holding his mouth close.

"Ohh sorry about Peter.. he has quite a mouth on him... Hey Hermione." Arianna said picking up an irratated Peter.

"Hey Arianna.. Wheres Raylee?" Hermione asked looking around her to see if Raylee was standing there.

"That bitch took my fucking ball of fucking yarn. And ran the fuck out of the compartment. I know when I find the bitch. She going to catch a fair one." Peter said just butting into the conversation.

"Your going to fight me?! Ha.. I' ll kill your little furry ass." Came a voice from outside the compartment. Everybody looked a saw Raylee standing there with a ball of yarn tossing it up and catching it in a taunting motion. Her green eyes roam the little compartment. Meeting another set of green ones. She walked towards the owner of them. Which happened to be Harry. She got real close to him and looked at him very closely. Her eyes widden in realization when she finially figured out who it was.

"Hey Arianna! Its the fag! Harry Potter!" Raylee cheered with glee. She poked him in the side to make sure he was really in front of her. When he let out a grunt. She know for a fact he really there. She looked at his hand and saw the words ' **I must not tell lies**' engraved there she smiled and said "Cool... did you do it yourself?"

"Raylee... child you will never learn." Said a girl standing in the doorway. She had blonde hair that rivialed Draco's. She had Brown eyes with green accents. She was wearing bellbottom jeans and a pink middriff top. Raylee turned around and eyed the girl.

"Oh hell fucking no. Not this bitch... why didnt you stay your ass in America?" Raylee said in a voice that contradicted the smile on her face.

"You know y'all cant go anywhere without me. I'm Catherine for crying out loud. And watch your damn mouth!" Catherine grinned as she watched Peter ran up to her and jumped into her awaiting arms. Peter rubbed his cheek against hers and purred in content.

"Looks like the three amigos plus Peter are here..." Arianna said running up tp hug Catherine. Then she looked around at the other people who were forgotten in the whole exchange between old friends.

"So!" Raylee said loudly sitting down throwing the ball of yarn up into the air. Going to catch it. The ball suddenly sprain to life and floated towards Peter. Catherine and Arianna joined Raylee on the bench seat. Peter crawled into Arianna's lap ( whom is sitting in the middle ) and pawed at Raylee's hand gently. And gave her his best 'puppy dog' face. Raylee sighed and dugged into her pocket. Searching for something inside them. She smiled when she found them and pulled out a cat treat and gave it to Peter and petted him on his furry head. The train started to move with a jolt and the people who were standing were throwed to the floor.

"Everyone take a seat and lets enjoy the train ride." Sammie said in a quiet but clearly annoyed voice. She blinked and her eyes turned violet to match Peter's.

"Hey I can do that too!" Raylee exclaimed as her eyes began to rapidly change colors. Then slowing down to come back to thier original green color. Then she looked over to Catherine and Arianna who sighed and let thier eyes start the rapid changing. When they finally got thier eyes to the normal color. They went off into thier own little world.

Arianna let her eyes wander around the compartment. Full with 8 other people who were sitting quite comfortably. Her eyes finally landed on Draco. She smiled seductively at him. He smirked and raised an eyebrow in return.

"Umm... Who are you people?" Harry's voice brought through the silence that once filled the compartment. He had watched the whole exchange between these 3 strange girls from America. He was still kind pissed on being called a puff.

"Well _Pothead _... we are T.K.P." Raylee said in a emotionless voice.

"T.K.P.?" Ron asked with a blank expression on his face. But he wasnt the only one confused. Raylee looked at the other two girls and nodded. Suddenly all three of them threw daggers in a lettering fashion leaving the words '**TheKillingPerfection**'.

"We were 5 seconds to slow on release... Cat... you need to kill yourself... Where in the hell did you get a pink and purple dagger?" Raylee said looking at her watch then to a blushing Catherine. Peter's eyes started to glow and the daggers started to return slowly to its owner. Who hid them once again.

"Well that answers your question.. Does anybody have a problem with us?" She glared at everyone else in the room who quickly shook their heads and looked the onther direction. "No.. thats what I thought." Raylee stated smugly.

Hermione sat there in confused awe. She didnt know who those 3 girls and thier talking cat were. But she knew from that moment that it was going to be **one hell of a year**.

(a/n) whoa first chapter.. well review please!


	2. The Reap Is On

Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing.. except well.. my own characters.. which include Raylee, Arianna, Catherine, Peter, Sammie, and Brenden.. or anyother characther you dont reconize from the book.

Galaxia-Dawn: Humph... I will change it when i feel like it..lol.. she has came up with a title for this story.. The Killing Perfection. THANX ALX! One of the characters is based after her..Catherine. Well yep

(a/n) So i have finally came up with a suitable title thanks to my friend Alx also know as Galaxia-Dawn. Read her story its really good. Its called 'Today, Savvy?' real good read.. well on with the story.

Chapter Two: The Reap Is On

The Hogwarts Express pulled up into Hogsmede Station. The sun was just settling over the horizon. The hustle and bustle of students made there way up to the horseless stage coaches. Or they seem to be horseless. They were actaully pulled by a creature called Thestrals.

"First years!" came a rough voice that belong to the school's gamekeeper or newly appointed Care of Magical Creature poffessor, Rubeus Hagrid. The nervous bunch of little 11 year olds made their way to the half giant. Who put up a kind gentle smile.

------------Still inside the train. One Compartment was full----------

"Brenden, Raylee, Catherine, Sammie, Arianna, and Peter... you guys have to ride across the lake with the first years." Hermione explained to them. Breanden and Sammie nodded in unison but the others she directed werent so agreeing.

"What do you mean I _have _to ride in a boat?" Arianna asked hotly crossing her arms showing her displeasure.

"Its like a school rule. You to ride in the boat. And you also have to wear the uniform. But since you havent been sorted yet I guess they'll let you get away with it this once." Harry said trying to get the girls to move out like the rest. Draco and his gang left a whole 2 minutes ago. And if they didnt get a move on they will be left.

"You think I will some stupid school rule? Ha!" Raylee snorted sitting bak down on the bench like seat. Catherine and Arianna joined her. The others just shrugged and walked out. When the door slid close there was a long silence in the compartment before the girls got up and left out of it. Walking down the narrow hall of the train. Arianna was annoyed.

"This is stupid. Why are we even here? I can be on the beach right now chillin'." She said to the others. The unboarded the train to see that the boats had already deported.

"See what we get for being hardheaded." Peter said coming out of nowhere. He jumped onto Arianna's shoulder and licked his paw. Raylee took a deep breath and looked around.

"Look over there!" She yelled when her eye spoted something. "Its one of those thingys that horses pull in those old, I mean, real old movies. Like back in the day." She pointed to the only stagecoach left behind. They ran towards it. When they got there they all screamed in unison.

"What in the hell..is _that_!?" Catherine screamed grabbing onto Raylee's arm hiding her face into the sleeve of her jacket. Raylee just shook her head.

"_That _my friends is a thestral.." Arianna said getting into the stagecoach. Sitting down and looking at them. "Well hurry it up we dont have all day you know?" Raylee got int without hesitation. But Catheryine stalled alittle bit but got in anyways.

---------------------The Great Hall----------------

"So where do you think those three are going to sorted?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron. They looked puzzled for a minute. Then they finally caught on who she was talking about.

"Slytherin... no question about it." Harry answered fixing his glasses and threw a glance over his shoulder to Cho who was sitting behind them at the Ravenclaw table. She smiled at him and winked. Harry quickly turned around blushing. Hermione scowled and looked at Ron.

"They are going to give Snape hell.. Thats for sure." Ron said laughing when he picture Snape's face when he met the 3 quick witted girls. "You know what?" Ron asked them.

"What Ron?" harry and Hermione said in unison. Ron's ears turned pink.

"I am actually hoping we get potions with the Slytherins this year. Did you see that Raylee girl?! She is HOTT! But they all are sexy" Ron finished with a dreamy look on his face. He was about to spurt out more things about the girls. But Hermione interjected.

"What about Sammie and Brenden? What house will they be sorted in?" She didnt comment when Harry seem to forget about Cho when she mentioned Sammie.

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.. they both are quiet." Harry said thoughtfully. The Great Hall doors opened and he first years poured in accompanied by Sammie and Brenden.

"Where are those three? Well four if you include that smart mouthed cat." Harry asked quietly looking at the entrance doors like they will just appear. Feeling guilty Hermione for just leaving them there.

"I don't know...Maybe they got lost?" Hermione said but bit her tongue when they bursted into the Great Hall laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god.... it's AL!" Raylee spazed out running up to Professor Dumbledore who was sitting at the teacher's table. Catherine and Arianna followed her close behind. Peter was no where in sight.

"They know Dumbledore?" Ron asked stupidly as the girls gave him a group hug.

"Obvisouly...." Came a voice from under the table. They all looked to see who it was. Peter was sitting there with his head tilted to the side in a very cute manner.

"Hey Peter... what are you doing under there?" Hermione asked sweetly like she was cooing a baby. Seeing Peter lift up his shoulders, she patted the empty spot next to her." Come here and sit next to me." Peter jumped up onto the bench and sat down, crossing his front paws.

"So... how was your day?" Peter asked Hermione like he really cared. Falling for it Hermione responded.

"Its been fine so far.. and yours?" Hermione asked back politely. Clearly oblivious to the way Peter looked at her sarcastically. Taking in a deep dramatic breath. Peter started talking.

"Its been like shit... first that bitch Raylee...." Peter talked during the whole sorting ceremony. He was currently on the table eating a turkey leg. Talking with his mouth full.

"Hey Peter! Get your furry ass over here!" Yelled Raylee from the slytherin table. Peter rolled his eyes and turned back to the Gryffindors.

"Anyways.. as I was saying before I was rudely inter-" Peter was cut off by a chicken bone hitting his head. He looked and saw Raylee cracking up.

"Now she's done it. Bye, see you bitches later." He jumped down the table and ran his little black and white body over to pounce on Raylee knocking her over.

"I like him" They all turned to look at Ginny. "What? He makes me laugh." Ginny kept on talking about what Peter said and the others around her laughing.

Hermione, meanwhile, let her eyes roam over to the Slytherin table. Her eyes instantly fell upon the blonde haired Slytherin known as Draco Malfoy. He seemed to be shamlessly flirting with Arianna. Who seem to be doing the same. Her eyes traveled to Pansy Parkinson who seem to be turning green. Hermione raised her eyebrow _'Jealous are we Pansy'_ Hermione thought with a laugh. Her eyes landed but onto Draco. She was shocked when he was looking back. Suddenly he winked at her. Which cause her to blush and break eye contact quickly. Becoming very interested into her peas. A voice interupted her splendor.

"So Hermione... You got a boyfriend?" Brenden asked. He ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and smiled at her.

"No why do you ask?" Hermione said not catching onto to his flirting. he quirped an eyebrow at her.

"Just for future reference." He said slyly and took a sip of pumpkin juice. It was Hermione's turn to raise an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to say something, but the food disappeared for the plates triggering the end of the feast. She stood up and fixed her Prefects badge. Nodding her head towards Ron who stood up also.

"First years! Follow me!" Shouted Hermione. Leading the first years to the Gryffindor Common Room.

------------------------------------------

Draco was making out with Arianna in his dorm room. But he couldn't seem to get his mind off of Hermione. The way she blushed when he winked at her. But inside he knew that he couldn't really be with her at any rate. Suddenly Arianna pulled away.

"You know this a once in a life time type thing" She said raising an eyebrow. Seeing his confused look she sighed and explained. "You know.. a one night stand?"

"Oh yeah I know" He relplied as he absent mindedly took off her shirt and threw it across the room.

"Good.. now hurry up.." She said out of the blue. Draco looked at her with his brow furroled (a/n: damn i cant spell right now). " I got other shit to be doing" she said to him as if he was stupid. Draco just let it go right over his head and pulled her down onto the bed with him.

---------------------------------------------------

"Where is Arianna?" Catherine asked while sitting down on her 'suprise suprise' pink and purple bed. She laid back and looked at Raylee who was checking out the dorm room with a approving look on her face.

"That ho went to Malfoy's room...Nuff said" Raylee answered walking over to her bed. Fingering the black velour comforter. She looked at her blood red sheets and smiled at her favorite colors.

"I'm feeling this crush velour." said Peter curling up on Arianna's bed. Rubbing his face on it letting out a low pur. He soon started to doze off. Soon he was in a deep sleep. Seeing this Raylee pulled off her boot and threw it at him. Laughing when it bounced off his head. Peter shot up and looked around. Drool was hanging from the side of his mouth.

"Must've dozed off." He yawned and he shook his head much to Raylee's disgust.

"Thats unsanitary.." Raylee whined wrinking up her nose as she watched slober get all over the carpet. Catherine laughed as she got in bed turning off her lamp.

"Night Ray." She said yawning putting a hand to her mouth. She laid down and went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Peter soon joined her in dreamland. Raylee sighed and looked at the door. Counting down the second in which Arianna would enter. When she reached one Arianna limped into the room.

"What _happened _to you?" Raylee asked as she watch her limp over to her bed and collasped onto it.

"Draco is what happened to me... he was great" She sighed. Raylee just shook her head and watch as she joined the other two in peaceful sleep. She let a deep breath and looked at the clock on the far left wall. It was 11:50. She jumped off her bed and bent down to open her trunck. Pulling out a long black coat. But quickly threw it back in when Arianna shot up and looked at her then to the clock.

"Go to bed Ray... We have class in the morning." Arianna said sleepily. Not laying back down until Raylee laid down onto the bed and got under the covers and closed her eyes. Soon Raylee heard her deep breathing and shot up once again. She opened her trunk and got out her black coat once again. She dugged into her trunk looking for her combat boots. She let out a silent cheer when she found them. Putting both the coat and boots on she walked towards the window. Opening it, she looked back at the clock. _12:10. _Sighing she jumped out and took flight towards the Forbbiden Forest.

In the room violet eyes opened up. Peter slowly got out from under Arianna's arm and went to the window that Raylee had left open. He spotted her in the air. Almost invisible to most.

"**The reap is on**. " He said backing away from the window with a smile on his face. He walked back over to Arianna's bed and jumped in. Cuddling back up in his original spot he closed his eyes. Falling into a dreamless sleep. Leaving all silent in the castle of Hogwarts.

------------------------------The Forbbiden Forest-----------------

Raylee crashed down through some branches. Landing on her hinches. She broke out into a sprint jumping over fallen limbs. She heard the sound of hooves beating against the forest floor. _'Horses?' _She thought as she stopped and looked into the direction she heard them coming from. She crouched low onto the forest floor. She gasped and jumped back at what she saw.

A half man half horse. Was staring right at her. But it didnt seem to notice her because it turned and galloped off. Raylee let out a breath she didnt know she was holding. Standing back up brushing herself off she turned her nose up to the sky. Taking in a deep breath through her nose she smiled. _'There you are' _

She was off again. Running through the forest. After her prey for tonight. She got close to where the catch was she jumped into a high branch looking down at the two men conversing.

"The Dark Lord said we should contact his followers inside the castle tonight." said the man with a bald spot on the top of his head. _'Oh he needs a comb over!' _

"How are we supossed to do that?" Said the other man. You can tell he was alot younger than the other. "Dumbledore has all his little spys about."

"Easy we jus-" he looked up at the tree Raylee was in. He squinted his eyes and produced a wand from his cloak. "Come on out! I know you are there!" He screamed pointing his wand towards the very spot Raylee was in. Sighing she jumped out of the tree and landed in front of the two men.

"What?!" She said hotly, reaching into her sleeves producing two blades.

"You shouldnt be talking all bad when your life is in our hands." said the younger man. Raylee rolled her eyes and looked at her fingernails checking for any dirt.

"Whatever.." she said in sing songy voice. Both men raised their wands to mutter a curse. But gaped at the empty air in front of them. They look around for her.

"Looking for me?" A voice came from right behind them. Raylee ripped their sleeves revealing the Dark Mark. She raised an eyebrow. "What a shame... looks like I have to kill you.. the long painful.. drawn out way. Not quick and painless." Both men chuckled at this.

"Your going to kill us?" The man with the bald spot laughed the younger one joined in. "A little thing like you? Please .. tell me your only prolonging your demise with stand up comic jokes." The two men let out nouts of laughter with that said. Raylee smirked and pulled out her blades. Slicing at the two men. Their screams soon filled the forest.

Raylee had kept her promise on killing them the long drawed out way.

--------------------

(a/n) WHOA! long chapter... in my opinion.. i need to ice my hands after that one. Arianna came across as a slut in this chapter.. well she isnt one really.. lets just say shes.. just very open.. plus have you seen DRACO! come on... now! well.. REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Easier for Us

Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing.. except well.. my own characters.. which include Raylee, Arianna, Catherine, Peter, Sammie, and Brenden.. or anyother characther you dont reconize from the book.

Chapter Three: Easier For Us

Hermione woke up with a start. She stretched and yawn. She got out of the bed sracthing her head. She walked to the bathroom and started the shower. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. '_Man what am I going to do about this beast?!_' she thought rubbing her hands through the tangles in her hair. Trying to get them out. When the room filled up with steam she decided it was time to get into the shower.

Tossing her PJs to the floor. Walking into the shower and closing the door. Letting the water run over her head to tried to clear her mind. She had a horrible dream. But she knew she shouldn't think much on it. Because there was no way Raylee would go into the forest and kill two men with no remorse. And the thought of Death Eaters in the forest was ridiculous. She grabed her shampoo bottle and pour the right amount into her hair. Then lathering her hair up. Then rinsing it out.

Draco Malfoy also plagued her thoughts constantly. She kept wondering why he looked up at her and winked. But that didn't really bother her. It was her reaction to it. The way she got that tingling feeling on the pit of her stomuch. She turned off the shower and stepped out grabing a towel and wraping it around her form. She looked in the mirror and sighed. She cant be thinking these things. Getting out her brush and attack the now wet curly mass on her head.

------------------The Great Hall... Breakfast-----------------

"Pass the jam will you Harry?" Ron asked Harry with a mouth full of eggs. Hermione shook her head in disgust. She stopped trying to convince Ron it was rude to talk with your mouth full. She diverted her eyes from Ron's mouth to the schedule that just appeared in front of her. She looked at the first thing listed there. '**Double Potions--- Slytherins**'

"We have potions with them!" Hermione said happily. Harry just smirked.

"Snape is in for it this year." He said picking up his coblet and drank some of his orange juice, trying to avoid looking at Ron while he ate his food. So he looked over to the Slytherin table hoping to catch a glimspe of his favorite Slytherins now. He was disappointed when he found that they were no where in sight.

"We should really head to class" Hermione's voice came. Harry stood up and gathered up his books. Ignoring the grunt of disaproval that came from Ron. Hermione swung her bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door with Harry right beside her. Ron bringing up the rear stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth.

------------------------------

"RAYLEE! Get your ass UP!" Arianna screamed. Raylee just laid there lifelessly. Arianna picked up a discarded shoe from the floor and hurled it at her head. When it made contact Raylee cracked opened an eye to looked at Arianna. Who looked like a catholic school reject.

"Why are you _dressed _like that" Raylee said looking at her green plaid skirt on. With a white blouse tucked in. She was wearing a green and silver tie with the Slytherin emblem on it. Arianna smiled and spun around. Her damp black hair swinging about her hitting Peter in the face. Raylee sighed and closed her eyes once again.

"She went reaping last night." Peter said jumping down onto the floor, crawling uder Arianna bed to retrived his ball of yarn. He started to rolling around pawing at it. A silent filled the room as Arianna looked for her cloak. Raylee sat up with a distrubed look on her face.

"That shit aint right in that forest" She said bring her knees up to her chest then hugging them. She start rocking back and forward. "Some scary shit.."

Arianna looked at her opening her mouth to say something but was distracted by a flying shoe. Catherine opened her eyes blinking them a few times to get all the sleep out of them. She sat up in her bed stretching and yawning.

"Goodmorning you guys." She said blankly. Her brush floated to the opened bathroom door. Her clothes soon joined them. She got out of bed stumbling towards the bathroom. She went in with her clothes following her. The door slamed shut.

"Morning!" they screamed in unison looking at the closed door. Peter put his ball of yarn back in his hiding place. When he reappered he walked towards the door and opened it with his mind.

"Where are you going?" Arianna said buttoning her cloak. Peter looked at her and made a 'Pfft' sound.

"Wherever the hell I want to" He said hotly. But them he realized he wasnt talking to Raylee he changed his tone very quickly. "Out to explore the castle. I have a feeling I'll need to know the surroundings down to the T... I'll see you in potions." He finished walking out the door slamming it with his hind leg. Arianna shrugged and went to the mirror and started to brush the curls out of her hair to make it look wavy. A few minutes later the bathroom door opened. Catherine came out followed by steam.

"I have our schedules...it looks like we have potions with the Gryffindors first." She said while tossing them over to Arianna. She walked over to the closet and grabed her school cloak. Arianna looked it over. Seeing they all had the same classes.

"What is this Arimatnic or whatever" Arianna asked Catherine pointind to it. Catherine looked at it and shrugged.

"No idea.. but we all have it." Raylee said walking over to them adorned in hip huggers and a black t- shirt that said '**Nothing to wear**'.

Arianna looked at what her and Catherine were wearing. They both had on matching uniforms and thier school robes.

"Yes you do have something to wear!" Arianna screamed.

"I refused to wear that shit!" Raylee shouted pointing to them. Catherine looked at her watch and shook her head.

"Raylee atlease wear your robes." Catherine said holding them out to her. Raylee just glared at her and put them on. " Come before we are late to class. We already missed breakfast." She said walking out the door with Arianna and Raylee on her tail.

-----------------------------Potions Room.. Dungeons------------

"So where is this Snape guy exactly?" Arianna asked Hermione.

"He likes to make a big entrance on the first day back." Harry answered her before Hermione could even open her mouth.

"Well.. he need to hurry his ass up." Raylee said bluntly. She heard a giggle and looked over to its source. She met eye to eye with a blue eyed Sammie. Raylee didn't like her. She was strange in her opinion and plus she got an attitude with her on the train yesterday.

"Number 3" Raylee muttered fingering one of her many knives. Arianna saw and heard this from next to her.

"No students Ray. Remember what Dumbledore said. Only Death Eaters." Arianna whispered harshly. Her blue eyes getting big as she watched Raylee frown at her.

"But..but.. but I dont like her!" Raylee whined putting a cute pout on her face. Arianna glared at her. But Raylee didnt let up.

"NO STUDENTS!" Arianna finally screamed but suddenly blushed when she realized everyone's eyes in the classroom was on her. She smiled and waved politely. But they continued to stare at her. She closed her eyes and her eyebrow twitched slightly. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes once again. They were still staring at her.

"BOO! Damn I know I'm fine as hell.. but .. but damn." Arianna yelled hotly. But everyone straighten up when they heard the door slam open. But they all relaxed when Peter walked in a cool manner. He looked at everyone looking at her and raised an eyebrow. But he just walked over to Raylee and jumped onto her table. She bent over and he whispered something into her ear. She nodded and he walked over and sat close to Arianna and Catherine.

"This Castle is big... " he started, " I wasnt able to go around the whole thing.. But, I found some stuff out. When I was out there.. Itried to get into this room. But it was warded off with dark magic. I think we have Death Eaters in this Castle." He said looking at the girls nod then smile. "Makes it alot **easier for us**. Doesnt it?" Little did he know. Three pairs of ears were listening in contently.

-------Several Minutes later-------

The door to the Potions room slamed opened and Snape walked in with his Cloak billowing out behind him. When he was walking towards the front on the classroom he kinda knocked Raylee's foot.

"Whats you fucking problem!?" She screamed. Snape turned around not believeing his ears. She went on "First you walk in her like a fucking bat outta hell. Then you fucking hit my foot." He glared at Raylee who looked impassively back at him.

"What did you say?" He snarled marching up back at her getting into her face.

"She didnt stutter, and I believe shes not a fucking tape recorder." Arianna said looking up at him with an innocent look on her face. The whole class was in silent amazement.

"You know what he need to do?" Catherine interjected with a smile on her face.

" Yeah.. get the fuck outta my face before it causing some trouble." Rayle said glaring at Snape, who stood up and took a step back.

"He need to get his ass to the front of the classroom and teach and leave us the hell alone." Arianna said crossing her arms in front of her.

"No.. well yeah he does. But he really needs to do is wash his hair." Catherine said calmly. But the laughter that erupted into the classroom caused her to join in.

"SILENCE! 50 points from Gryffindor! Each! From all 3 of you." He said glaring at them. Raylee looked at him them laughed.

"Umm.. if you were at the ceremony last night you would know that we're in Slytherin." Catherine said with her eyebrow raised. A smirk appearing on her face.

"Yeah get it right."Raylee said angerily. Peter who was silent through the whole thing shook his head and jumpe off the table. Walking out the door.

"So thats 150 points from Slytherin?" Arianna said smirking as she watched Snape pale and nod. He headed towards the front of the classroom. He waved his wand and words appeared on the board.

"You three have a months worth of detention." he said smiling expecting them to be outrage. When he saw them shrug his smile dropped.

" And? It isnt like we will show up anyways." Raylee said with a calm look on her face. Snape glared but let it drop for now. He would deal with it after class.

"You three see me after class. The rest of you copy down these notes. 2 rolls of pachment are due tomorrow." Snape explained and looked around at the class whom nodded and took out their supplies. He looked around and saw a hand raised. It was Arianna. He nodded to her.

"Umm.. I'm done with it already...." She said quietly, looking down sadly. Snape looked at her.

"Surely your not... Dont give me that nonsense." He said coldly. Arianna reached inside her pocket and produced a minature box. She got out her wand and did alittle wave. It enlarged.

"Thats all the homework for the whole year!" She said proudly. Snape walked over and picked up a piece of pachment. He read it over and summoned the box to his desk.

"Very well then.. umm. 150 points to Slytherin." He said. Picking up one of her papers and started to grade it.

Hermione looked over to Harry who was in shock. Ron looked over to them and whispered.

"Leave it to Snape to favor the Slytherins over us." They looked at him and shook thier heads.Leave to Ron to be lost to the situation. Hermione took out a piece of pachment and wrote 2 words on it. She passed it to Harry who looked at it and nodded then passed it to Ron who read the 2 words also. He looked over them for a minute then he formed a 'O' with his mouth. He balled it up and threw it on the floor. Only to get picked up by Draco Malfoy.

He slowly unballed the paper and read the words: _After Class._

-----------------------------------------

(a/n): i dont like the ending of this chapter.. well anyways.. review please! Oh and btw thanks to all of you guys who have already reviewed. Bye yall!


	4. Losing Control

Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing.. except well.. my own characters.. which include Raylee, Arianna, Catherine, Peter, Sammie, and Brenden.. or anyother characther you dont reconize from the book.

(a/n) Well... i really dont have any thung to say so... on with the story

Chapter Four: Losing Control

"So...they're Death Eaters!?" Ron exclaimed as they got ways away from the potions classroom.

"Dont you listen Ron?" Hermione asked him with a sigh. They stopped walking and leaned against the wall.

"What are you talking about 'Mione? Harry what is she talking about?" Ron asked confused.

"Peter said he couldnt get into a room warded with dark magic. If they were Death Eaters he would've been able to get through." Hermione stated slowly. Ron nodded in understanding.

"Your right! So they're on our side!" Ron concluded proudly.

"No your wrong." Came a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Peter standing there. He jumped onto Harry's shoulder. "They are neutral.. They just dont like Voldermort.. Hes killing people they want to kill." He said looking all of them into their eyes for understanding. Finding none he sighed, " You must understand Harry, Ron, and Hermione... Dont get into their way. They are differemt from you."

"Meaning?" Hermione asked truely confused for what seemed like the first time in years. Peter sighed again. Trying to form the right words in his head.

"What he is trying to say Ms. Granger, is that they arent witches." Dumbledore voice came from a dark corner near them. He walked out for his hiding place and smiled down at them.

"What do you mean they arent witches? They use magic!" Harry said looking at Dumbledore. Who sighed and shook his head.

"They do use magic Harry.. But its wandless.. Well sort of.. What I am trying to say.. is that they arent exactly human-" Dumblefore would've continued if the objects of the conversation wasnt walking down the hall that very minute.

"Why do I need a wand again?" Raylee asked Arianna who brought up the whole controversy.

"Because you do. Its magical... We're in a school that teaches magic." Arianna tried to explain. But Raylee stubburnly turned away from her.

"Come on Ray.. We both have one." Catherine whined twirling hers around in her fingers. Raylee still shook her head. Catherine sighed and jinxed Arianna's legs to move in jerky motions. Raylee started laughing. Catherine took it off of Arianna and looked pointedly at Raylee who shrugged then smiled.

"Fine, I'll talk to Dumbledore about it" Raylee said dejectively. They continued to walk down the hall. Arianna jumped up with a cheer. They ignored her and continued walking. Arianna put her hands on her hips and pouted.

"Hey Ray! Look at this!" Arianna said while she ran up the wall and jumped to the chandeliear and hung upside down by her feet. Raylee turned around and looked at her. Seeing nothing special she tapped her foot.

"_What am I supposed to be looking at?_" She said annoyed. Arianna just smiled. Catherine shook her head knowing something stupid was about to be said.

"My pink thong!" Arianna stated proudly. Then she released her feet and did flips all the way down till she landed on the ground. Really giving eveyone in the hall a good look at her pink thong.

"I'm scarred for life!" Catherine screamed quickly covering up her eyes.

"Good Afternoon ladies." Came Dumbledore's amused voice, Arianna and Catherine waved excitedly. Raylee just nodded her head in acknowledgement. Arianna looked at Ron who was very red in the face.

"So Ron... Like what you saw?" She said smirking doing alittle dance which involved her hips moving in a sexy manner.

"Uh..uh.." Ron strugled to find the right words. He was turning more more flushed. Peter saw this and he didnt like it.

"Arianna! Get over her little girl" Peter shouted sternly. Arianna put her hands on her hips and gave him the '_I know you aint talking to me_' look. "Get your little fast ass over here." Peter said while jumping down from Harry's shoulder. Arianna clenched her fist.

"You got me fucked up! Peter are you serious? Come on now.. Nobody want no Ron or Harry for that matter." Arianna said with attitude. Then she looked at the boys she address. "No offense guys." they looked at her and mumbled 'Non taken' in unison. With that said she turned around and started to walk off.

"Oy Spencer!" A very fake high pitch voice called to Arianna. She turned around and saw a very angry looking Pansy walking towards her.

"What in the hell do you want?" Arianna said coldly. She was already angry at Peter. But Pansy was making her mad just by the look she was giving her. Catherine and Raylee backed up a few feet. Seeing that Arianna's claws were growing out. They knew what was about to happen.

"I want you to stay away from my Drakie! You _bitch_!" Pansy screamed in a high screeching voice that would've shattered a mirror if one was present. Placing her hands on her hips, Pansy walking closer to Arianna trying to look intimidating.

"Heh... I already had him. So you can have my left overs." Arianna said while glaring at her. Then she sighed. " This is boring me. I'm leaving bye." Arianna turned around and started walking away. But Pansy grabbed her shoulder and swung her back around to face her. The gave her a push that sent her stumbling back. Arianna regained her balance and let out a low growl. Her eyes began to glow a murderous red. Catherine shook her head in dismay. Peter eeped and hid behind Raylee's legs.

"Oh hell no! This pug faced bitch put her muthafucking hands on me." Arianna said while taking off her school robes. Mumbling something about not getting blood on them. Pansy didnt seem to notice Arianna's actions cause she was too busy baiting the crowd for more attention. Catherine's eyes began to glow and Arianna's robes sprung to life and flew into her awaiting arms. Then she summoned a rubber band and Arianna's hair started to move in thier own accord forming a bun. Raylee had a sadistic smile on her face. She was enjoying Arianna's anger and couldnt wait for the fight to begin.

"Remember what you told me.. _No students_..." Raylee said in a mockingly manner. Arianna turned around and shot her an evil glare. The glow of her red eyes seemed to increase. Pansy turned around just in time to see Arianna close her eyes and take a deep breath. She smiled and looked over at the crowd whom were now chanting 'fight'.

"Oh so your scared... Dont worry I wont beat you up..._That bad_." Pansy said with a annoying little giggle. Arianna started to growl lowly. She reached into her clothes and produced 6 daggers and threw them to the nearest wall. Barely missing some students.

"So I wont slit your throat" Arianna said talking another another deep calming breath opening her eyes revealing her electric blue eyes. She closed them once again and took another calming breath then opened them once again. She put a smile on her face.

"Good, she calmed down." Peter said coming out behing Raylee's legs. Who was smirking with a very evil glint in her eye. Across the hall.. Hermione was scared. She looked from Arianna to Pansy to Dumbledore. Who was just standing there with no emotion on his face.

"Why arent you stoping them Proffessor?" She asked him in a qavering voice. She couldn't get the image of Arianna glowing red eyes.

"Because if I do.. Pansy wont live through the night. Arianna will give her some mercy just because I said no students. She wont kill her right now." Dumbledore said in a quiet voice. He let out a sigh and waited.

"So _Arianna_.. You still scared? Do you want your mommy?" Pansy said in a cooing voice then burst out with laughter. The crowd around joined in too. Arianna face with emotionless. She took a step towards Pansy and stood there with her fist clenched.

"Stop making a sceen Pansy. Your talking entirely too much. Run up or are you scared?" Arianna said with her voice more emotionless than her face. Pansy started to shake with rage and she charge towards Arianna who just stood there with her eyes closed. Right when Pansy stepped into arms reach. Arianna punched her in the face. Breaking her nose causing Pansy to cover up her face with her hands. Screaming in pain. Arianna didnt seem to be affected. She kept on her repeated punches. Suddenly there was a crack heard echoing through the hall. Pansy hand had broken and was falling limply to her side. Red blood was dripping down her face. Arianna's eyes turned back to red and she opened her mouth exposing new found fangs. Raylee saw this and sighed. She jumped into the fight and grabbed Arianna and pulled her back.

"Catherine.. shes going into blood lust!" She screamed at Catherine who was nt paying attention. Raylee struggled to hold down a bucking Arianna. Who was snarling and screaming out in anguish. "Enough.. Arianna.. enough.. Calm down please." She begged as she continued to fight to keep Arianna down. Arianna let out a fierce roar. She was transforming into her true self. She was **losing control** and fast.

"_Blood.. Raylee.. can you smell it?_" Arianna said in a raspy voice not like her own. She continued to thrash around trying to get out from Raylee's pin. Catherine looked up at all the frozen spectators. She shook her head. She ran over to Raylee to help her hold Arianna down.

"What are you idiots waiting for?" She screamed at them. Nobody moved they seemed to be in a trance."Run you bastards! RUN!" They didnt wait for another word. People started running over eachother trying to get up the hall.Everyone was gone except the famous golden trio.

"You idiots run!" Raylee shouted at the three that stayed put. Hermione came forward with her wand raised.

"Stupfly!" She scremed. The spell bounced right off of the thrashing Arianna. Hermione let out a horrified gasped as Arianna almost sceeded to get loose.

"Are you guys vampires?" Ron asked hestantly walking over to help hold her down. He didnt wanna get bit in the process so he thought he should ask first.

"No we arent vampires.. We dont do that blood drinking stuff thats sick.EWW" Catherine said sticking out her tongue to show it. Ron nodded and ran over to help hold down her legs. Harry should joined in. Hermione stayed back. "We just get the urge to kill. We are killing machines. Thats how they made us. Well.. how we were born. I dont know exactly." Catherine explained. They nodded in understanding.

"_Can you see it Ray? Blood? Bodies.. screams filling the air. Please let me go!_"Arianna begged trying to kick up her legs. Draco Malfoy ran from behind a statue where he had been hiding since before the whole thing started. He saw that they needed more help.

"Why is she like this?" He asked pinning Arianna's shoulders to the ground.

"She hasnt killed a person in months. She's too nice so she supresses it." Raylee explained shaking her head.

"And exactly how is that a bad thing?" Harry asked while getting kneed in the face.

"Its a bad thing.. because she will go on a killing spree other wise. Peter run and it the vacine" Catherine said coming to her senses. Arianna thrashed around and her screams were increasing volume. Peter ran off fast in. Arianna was getting more and more vicious with her bucks. Suddenly Peter appeared out of thin air with a needle in his jaws. Raylee took the needle and thumbed it and squrited some out to make sure no air bubbles where present. Then stuck it into Arianna's arm. The screams stopped then the thrashes followed soon afterwards. Arianna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The let go of her limps and backed away for she can have some room to breath. She opened her shappire orbs and smiled up at them.

"Ha! I could really use a soda right now." Arianna said laughing. Raylee looked at her and shook her head and mumbled 'Thats Arianna for ya'. The rest of them let out a laugh. Peter rubbed against her face with a smile on his face.

"So.. tell me you guys.." Arianna began with a hint of a smile on her face. They all gave her thier full attention. "Did you like my thong?!" She said cracking up. Raylee kicked her in the side and smiled when she groaned in pain. Arianna yawned and looked up at them from her spot on the ground.

"I'm not **losing control** again anytime soon.. Its not fun" Arianna said with a yawn. She looked up at Raylee with sleepy eyes. " Can you carry me Ray? I dont think I can go to anymore classes today. Funny huh only one class." Arianna asked while she began to grow fur and shrink. When she was done what was left was a white kitten.

"So shes an animugus!" Hermione said in awe. Raylee looked at her confused.

"What the fuck is that? No she can change into anything she wants.. when she is in some kind of distress." Raylee explained picking her up. Arianna purred and cuddled up in her arms and went to sleep. They turned around and waved. Walking off to god knows where, Leaving Draco, Ron, Harry, and Hermione in the hall.

"Students due to certain events today.. The rest of the classes are cancelled today!" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the school. Draco looked at his enemies since the age of 11 and smiled.

"Well. Potty you arent the center of attention now. Are you?" Draco sneerd and without another word he turned and walked off. Ron scowled at his back.

"Bloody ferret.." he started but stopped when he realized he was getting left behind. He ran to catch up.

"Now thats what I call a first day!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry smiled and nodded. Ron laughed happily nodding his head to. Thrilled that classes were cancelled.

"You know for the first time... We didnt have nothing to do with it." They laughed at Harry's comment and walked towards the Great Hall.

------------------------------

(a/n) whoa i wanted to quit typing but i didnt... review please!


	5. Somethings Have To Be Done

Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing.. except well.. my own characters.. which include Raylee, Arianna, Catherine, Peter, Sammie, and Brenden.. or any other character you dont reconize from the book.

(a/n) well... my new computer should arrive soon enough.. untill then 'Love conquers all' will remain unupdated... well i guess i should go on with the story...

Chapter Five: Somethings Have To Be Done

It was dinnertime at Hogwarts, and the whole school was talking about what had occured earlier that day. A lot of stories were going around. They got more outlandish as the day went on.

"Oy Harry! Did you hear?" Seamus Finnigan asked Harry in a rather loud voice so he can capture the attention of the people surrounding him.

"Hear what?" Ron asked while picking up a chicken legs and taking a bite out of it. Seamus looked around at all the faces that were turned towards him.

"That.. those 3 hott new girls are vampires. One even tried to take a bite outta me. That is after she went after Pansy." Seamus said in one breath trying to make it seem dramtic. He continued with his tale. Ooh and Aahs filled the table. Hermione finally got fed up and slamed her goblet down on the table. Heads turned towards her.

"They arent vampires" She said picking up her goblect once more and taking a drink of pumpkin juice. Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. Seamus's turned red as everyone turned and shot accusing glares his way.

"How do you know? You werent there when she tried to take a bite outta me!" Seamus yelled at her. The people sitting around them got silent. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Arianna didnt try to take a bite out of you!" Hermione said calmly.Seamus got out of his seat getting ready to put his face in hers. But Dumbledore called for everyones's attention. Seamus mumbled something under his breath and sat down.

"Despite what you may have heard about the events after your first class. Ms. Spencer, Ms. Willins, and Ms. Bates are not vampires of any shape or form." With that said he sat back down and striked up a conversation with Proffessor McGonagall. Hermione looked over to Seamus with a smirk on her face.

"See I told you." She said turning her attention to Ginny, whom was sitting next to her. Meanwhile Seamus seemed to be shaking with rage.

"She did! I swear it!" Seamus yelled just as the Great Halls opened and the 3 girls in mind walked in gracefully. " See go ask her and you'll find out first hand." Seamus said. Hermione just looked at him pointedly. "OY ARIANNA!" he yelled.

Arianna turned around and looked at the brown haired boy. She looked towards Catherine and Raylee and told them to go ahead without her to the Slytherin table. They just shrugged and walked on. She walked over to the Gryffindor table. It seemed that everyone's eyes were on her every moment. It was kinda freaking her out. When she finally makes to were Seamus was she stood next to him and looked at him confused like.

"What in the hell is a 'oy' and what do you want?" she asked putting her hands on her hips. Seamus looked around nervously. He cleared his throat and looked up at Arianna.

"Tell them that toy tried to bite me." He said forcefully. He held alittle fright in his voice. Arianna gave him a concerned look.

"I wasnt really going to bite you.. I just wanted to give you alittle scare." She said patting him on the back in a reassuring manner. Sitting next to him on the bench. "Whats your name anyways? I feel like I have seen you before?" She asked him sneaking a glance at the guy position on her left.

"Seamus Finnigan. And to answer your first question might've.. I've been to the U S of A a few times meself." He stated proudly. Arianna nodded her head but she wasnt really paying attention to Seamus. She was staring at the guy who was next to her. When he looked up and met her eye she smiled and tried not to blush. Seeing her turn alittle red in the cheeks the boy smiled and extended his hand towards her. She took it imediatley, turning even redder at the skin contact.

"Dean Thomas" he said giving her hand a little shake. But he held on alittle longer than nessary. Arianna didnt seem to mind.

"Arianna Spencer. Nice to meet you Dean" She said glazing at him with a dreamy expression on her face. Someone cleared their throat and snapped her out of her dream like state. Raylee was standing behind her with her hands on her hips.

"Arianna... come on.." Raylee said pulling her up from her seat. And dragging her across the hall.

"I'll see you around Dean. You can count on that." She said with a little wave and finally started walking towards the Slytherin table on her own. Raylee shook her head and walked behind her.

-------------Forbidden Forest------------

The three girls ran through the dark forest looking for thier prey for that night. Raylee was in the lead. Arianna right behind her with Catherine at her side. The all stopped and looked around for some little hint of human life in the forest. Arianna suddenly stopped. Which cause the others to stop. She raised her nose to the sky and took a deep breath in through it. She turned her head towards the east. Then sprinting off leaving the other two in her haste.

Arianna stopped and crouched low behind a tree trunk. Four men were looking around the forest. Catherine and Raylee soon joined her side looking at the men with a smirk on thier faces.

"Flint and Cambridge were supposed to returned last night. Master was not happy when they didnt come back." Said a man who was walking in the lead of the other three. Arianna signled for them to move in.

With swiftness they attack the four unexpecting men. When the men were merely bloody corpses lying on the forest floor. Raylee walked over to two of them and picked them up. She gestured for the other ones to help her with the other two.

"We have to take them to a hiding spot. For they wont be found by that huge guy." Raylee explained to them. Arianna tapped her on the shoulder. Raylee turned around and glared at her. "What is it now Arianna?"

"His name is Hagrid." Arianna stated proudly, walking over to one of the bodies and picking the grown man up with on hand. She put him over her right shoulder and walks over to stand next Raylee. Catherine looked at the other girls and shook her head.

"I am not touching that dead man." She said crossing her arms in front of her. Arianna stomped her foot and walked over to her and hit her upside the head.

"Use your powers silly... Just billiant I swear." Arianna mumbled the last part. And walked over to Raylee was standing. The man laying on the ground soon was levated and was now floating behind three sprinting girls. Arriving at a cave like place they threw the bodies in unceremoniously (a/n is that a word?). Arianna looked up trying to attempt to see the night sky above through the thick branches of the huge trees of the forest. But gave up when she couldnt see a thing.

"We should be heading back you guys.. We already missed detention. And plus we have class tomorrow." Arianna said turning the oppsite direction and running off. Catherine ran after her.

"She is not going to get the shower before me!" She yelled behind her at Raylee. Watching the backs of her companions disappear, Raylee let out and sighed and sat down on a fallen tree. She thought about what she could be doing right at that moment. She could be standing on her usual building and looking down at the streets below. Suddenly standing up, she jumped up towards a tree. Landing on a branch she jumped to the next highest one untill she reached the top of the tree.

She didnt really like this world. She knew she wouldnt fit in. But she knew **somethings have to be done**. And this journey they were on right now. She rather be at home. Were she did nt have to worry about centurs and shit like that. Sighing she jumped out of the tree. Hitting the forest floor without missing a beat running towards Hogwarts. Her home for now.

---------------------------

(a/n) i feel as though this chapter is extremely short.. but whatever i'll try to make the next one longer. Review please!

-Chewy


	6. Hogsmede Trip

Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing.. except well.. my own characters.. which include Raylee, Arianna, Catherine, Peter, Sammie, and Brenden.. or any other characther you dont reconize from the book.

(a/n) Hey you guys... umm... well yeah right... thanks to those who review... yeah... lol.. well on with the story.

Chapter Six: Hogsmede Trip

The first two weeks of school went by with little conflict. It was Saturday and the castle of Hogwarts was a buzz with life. Today was the first Hogsmede trip and the 3rd years and up were excited. A ghost named Nearly Headless Nick was drifting by a gagoyle humming a tuneless song. When he went through a wall on the other side the gargoyle suddenly spang to life and moved out of the way, revealing a door way. At of the little opening came out Raylee, Arianna, and Catherine.

Raylee had finally to agree to talk to Dumbledore about her wand the day before. He gladly helped her get one. Raylee was looking at the little thin piece of wood in her hand. She twirled it between her fingers and let out a sigh.

"Now, what exactly is this wooden little stick supposed to do." Raylee ased rhetorically. Today she was dressed in some jeans and a simple white T-shirt. Her feet hand vans on them. Arianna stopped in front of the bulletin board reading about some of the events coming up.

"Magic duh!" Arianna said pulling up her baggy cargo pants. She was wearing a red t-shirt with the word : Naughty. Written across the chest in black letters. Raylee glared at her comtemplating wheater to hit her or not.

"I know that _Ari_.. But I cant defend myself with this piece of crap!" Raylee exclaimed. Arianna just shook her head reading the little brightly colored paper on the wall. She looked at Catherine who was beside her reading some other bulletin.

"I have a question Cathy..." Arianna said slowly. Catherine looked at her with a look that clearly said 'What?'. "Whats up with these people and hogs!? I mean.. I just wanna know." Arianna aked crossing her arms

"Why did you ask that?" Catherine asked with a giggle. Arianna huffed and pointed to a bulletin on the board. "Hogsmede trip today... at 1 pm." Catherine read aloud. She shrugged and started walking towards the entrance hall.

"Where are you going?" Arianna whined stomping her feet like a three year old throwing a tantrum. Catherine turned around and looked at her and Raylee.

"Hogsmede.. You guys coming?" She said turning around once more and continued her walk to the entrance hall. Raylee shrugged and followed behind her without hesitation leaving Arianna behind pouting. When she realizes that they had left her behind she ran to try to catch up.

"Hey! You didnt answer my question!" She yelled at their backs.

-------------------------Hogsmede-----------------------

Hermione Was walking down a street in Hogsmede alone. She originally went there with Ron and Harry but they were currently to caught up in Qudditch to notice her absence. She stopped and took a look around at all her peers passing her by. She looked down a street and saw Ginny kissing a fifth year she never really cared to know. She let out a depress sigh. She wished she had someone to kiss like that. Looking away from the happy couple and started walking once more.

"Hey Hermione!"

She turned around to see Ginny running to catch up with her. Hermione could tell her lips were swollen. But decided not to comment on it.

"Where are you headed to 'Mione?" Ginny asked falling in step with her. Hermione looked around at some of the shops and shook her head.

"No where in particular." She answered letting out a deep breath. She actually felt lonely. Harry and Ron seem to be all worried about chasing skirt tails instead of listening to her really. They didnt seem to have enough time for her really.

"Ginny.. If you dont mind me asking... What ever happened to you and Dean." Hermione asked with that thought coming to mind.Ginny shrugged and turned to look far off.

"We only dated for 2 weeks. Then we decided we were better as friends." Ginny said flashly Hermione a bright smile. Hermione begrudgingly smiled back. They continued down the crowded street untill they saw Arianna, Catherine, and Raylee looking around in some of the shop windows. Catherine looked up and saw them and smiled. She tapped the other two on the shoulder and nodded in thier direction.

"Hey you guys." Ginny said as they came upon thme. The three girls gave her the 'Who are you' type of look.

"And who the fuck are you?" Raylee asked rudely. Catherine hit her upside the head.

"She's a weasley." Arianna said in a all knowing voice. Raylee crossed her arms in front of her in a cool manner.

"How do you know that?" She asked spitefully.

"The red hair Ray.. come on.." Catherine said glaring at the both of them. She gets tired at their petty arguments at times. During their loud conversation about Ginny. Hermione looked around the street. She spotted Draco walking into a quidditch store with what looked like to be Blaise Zabini. She didnt know that boy very well. He is barely noticeable. But since he became a prefect this year. She had to know him.

"So where are you guys headed to?" Ginny asked nicely trying to strike up a conversation with them. Just meeting them formaly and all.

"Where ever the hell we want to." Raylee answered earning another hit from Catherine. Raylee narrowed her eyes and decided not to speak anymore.

"We dont really know. This is our first time in Hogsmede." Catherine said to Ginny politely. Ginny smiled at them. Then she looked over to Hermione who seemed to be spacing out. Ginnny elbowed her in the side and Hermione gave alittle jump. But played it off with a smile. Arianna raised one finger with a smile on her face.

"I got like the best idea!" She exclaimed gaining everyones attention. Taking a deep breath she went on. "Why dont you two give us like a guided tour." She said with a very big smile on her face. Raylee mumbled a complaint but was ignored.

"Thats a great idea!" Hermione said with fake enthusiasm. She walked over to Catherine and Arianna and linked thier arms together. Ginny ran over and linked Raylee's not noticing the glare throwed her way. "Come on.." Hermione said walking away from the shop with the boy who has taken up a space in her mind for 2 weeks now.

-------------------- The Quidditch Shop ---------------------------

Meanwhile Harry and Ron were gushing over a magazine. They didnt notice that Hermione had left them 10 minutes ago and if they did. They couldnt care less. The bell obove the door rang signaling someone had entered the store.

"Oh looky here.. Its Potty and Weasel." Came a voice behind them. They turned around to see Draco and Blaise standing behind them. Ron pushed up his sleeve and clenched his fist ready for a fight. Advancing forward only to be stopped by Harry's held out hand.

"You might wanna keep that temper of yours in check Weasel." Blaise said hotly. Draco chuckled and looked around the shop. Appearing to be looking for something.

"Wheres Granger?" He slipped out, He kicked himself mentally. Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows at him.

"Why do you want to know Malfoy?" Ron said in a cold voice. His ears were now matching his hair.

"Just noticing her absence. I wanna talk to her about something." Draco said with superioty in his voice. "Something that doesnt invole you two" With that said he and Blaise walked out of the shop and disappeared into the massive crowd of Howart students.

"What would Malfoy want to talk to Hermione about?" Harry asked an angery Ron.

"Nothing good..Thats what." Ron answered taking a deep breath. "We have to keep him away from her." Ron said looking at Harry, who nodded in argeement. They exited the shop and headed towards the Three Broomsticks in hopes of finding Hermione and for a butterbeer.

------- Hogwarts - The castle----

Peter was running around a dark path. One of the staircases changed while he was on his way towards the Gryffindor common room. He came across a locked door. He sniffed at it then back up quickly. '_Dog.. Big Dog!_' He thought as he ran off. He ran down the steps and came across Brenden. Standing alone in the hallway. Looking around like he was lost or he was forgeting something or the other. Peter just shrugged and ran past him catching a few words.

"The dark lord wont be happy about this." He acted as though a normal cat. And continued to run off. Something didnt seem right. He could've sworn he say Brenden leave for Hogsmede earlier with the res of the third years and up.

He wasnt looking where he was headed and ran into a group of first and second year girls. They all giggled with glee and started to pet him. When he finally escaped the ficious rubbing. He could've sworn they had rubbed half his fur off.

"Damn little girls..." he grumbled forgeting about the occurance with Brenden.

------------------Forrbiden Forest... Midnight-----------

Raylee was running in a cool sprint. She had to let out some of her fustrations. She left the others at the castle. She couldnt believe she was around all those people and didnt kill one person at all. She somehow kept it in check. She was seriously perturbed. She sniffed the air and found the scent she was looking for and speed towards it.

Two men were standing in the forest conversing between themselves. She would think that they would stop coming out here since they were coming up dead and or missing somehow. But she figured that Voldermort was wondering what was going on. She swaers that man is too nosey for his own good. But he he kept on sending her prey out every night she didnt complain.

She didnt feel like prolonging the men's death this night. She just sneaked down and slit thier throats. She picked them up and headed towards her grave yard. She ran through the under brush that she was now akin to. She came to the entrance of her so called grave yard. But stopped suddenly. Wolves were surrounding one of the many corpses. They seem to be eating it. She wrinkled her nose with disgust. But she knew anything could happen in this forest.

Sighing she jumped into a tree and waited til they had their fill and ran off. She let out a breath she didnt know she was holding and jumped down from her branch. She walked into the little cave like thing and dropped the corpses of her recent kill among the rest. The smell of death wasnt enough to make her stomuch turn yet. She turned and ran off. Back to the castle to a nice hot shower.

-----------

(a/n) whoa whoa whoa... sorry just spazzed out..This is chapter six.. just a filler i guess. the action should happen soon.. well i dont know yest.. i keep on adding inbetween chapters. well REVIEW please!


	7. We Need To Talk

Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing.. except well.. my own characters.. which include Raylee, Arianna, Catherine, Peter, Sammie, and Brenden.. or any other characther you dont reconize from the book.

(a/n) well... heres chapter 7.. i seriously think i update this story too much. I will update my other one soon as i get my new comp. My mother said i can do one story while using her compter... and i chose this one because its easier to write.. and type. And my beta reader for that story is indisposed. well on with the story.

Chapter Seven: We Need To Talk

"Here are your quizes we took last friday." McGonagall was passing them back a test they took. She got to Draco and shook her head. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the top left hand corner for his grade. But found a **'we need to talk** ' note there in it's place. He banged his head on his desk and hastally stuffed it into his bag.

He looked up towards where Hermione and her bodyguards were seated. He could see the red 'O' on the top of her paper. He cringed in disgust we he noticed the Harry and Ron out did him. They both had 'E's. '_I cant believe those two idiots got better than me_'. He looked onto Crabbe and Goyle's papers and was shocked to see 'D's. Thats when he just shook his head. Disgusted with himself. He lost all self esteem.

When the bell rang. Everyone got up and headed towards the door. He stayed seated. Proffessor McGonagall sat next to him.

"Mr. Malfoy... You grade isnt the best. I Know you can do better." She began. Draco tuned the rest of her little talk with him out. He nodded occasionally to make it seem that he wasnt only not there physically. He instead thought about how his Father was going to react. He hadnt been contacted in a while. But he knew that he would be tonight. " If you keep this up.. Mr. Malfoy.. I dare say you would lose your chances of being Head Boy." He jumped to attention with that said. He noded his head stiffly and headed out the door. He knew where to find help at. But he decided to wait another two weeks to see how he does on his own.

------------------------

Catherine was sitting quietly in the library. She was reading a book on dragons. She was interupted by somebody clearing thier throat. She looked up and saw a very handsome boy. She smiled sweetly up at him.

"Is this seat taken?" The boy asked. She shook her head no. He pulled out the chair across from her and sat down.

"Catherine Bates" She said extending her hand towards the boy. Who took it quickly giving it a shake.

"Blaise Zabini. I know your in Slytherin.. I saw when you got sorted. I'm in the same house." He said making small talk. Catherine smiled and continued to talk to him. She decided she really liked how he didnt look at her chest when they were talking. She liked him.

---------------------- Later that night -------

Draco awoke to a tapping at his window. He ran over and let his family owl in. In its beak was a letter. He gave the owl a treat and it went on its way. He opened the letter and began to read:

_Draco,_

_The Dark Lord isnt too happy. My fellow Death Eaters are disappearing in the forbidden forest. I cant write much because he just called me. Talk to you soon._

_Your Father,_

_ Lucius Malfoy_

The letter was short. But not at all sweet. He laid back onto his bed and had come to a decison. If not by the first of the month and his Transfiguration grade wasnt better he would asked Granger for help. Closing his eyes he fell into a deep sleep.

--------------------------

Arianna was spread out onto her bed looking out the window. Catherine was too busy talking about some new guy she had met. Raylee seemed to be sleep. The dorm room door slammed opened and Peter walked in with pink bows tied into his black fur.

They all took one look at him and started laughing hyterically. Raylee rolled off her bed and hit the floor and started rolling.

"What happed to you?" Arianna gasped out. Holding her side rolling on her bed.

"Fucking little girls jumped me in the hall..." That was all he needed to say to send the girl into another cresecndo of laughter. He walked over to Arianna and jumped in front of her. "I demand you to help take these things out of my fucking fur. I'm going to kill those little brittish bitches." He grumbled. Arianna stopped laughing and started to take the bows out of his fur.

The laughter died down and a silence filled the room. The all had a look of content of their faces. They were reminising on old times. Soon they were in the 'Do you remember that time when Arianna did this and that' The room once again filling with laughter.

------------------------------------

"Thats 5 games straight Harry.. I think you should give it up" Came Dean's voice. Harry was trying to beat Ron at wizards chess and was failing miresiblly. He finally got to his feet and walked over to seat on a vacant spot next to Ginny.

"I will beat you one of these days Ron I promise you that." Harry said proudly. Ron laughed alittle laugh.

"Sure.. whatever you say Harry." Ron said looking over to where Hermione was reading a book. She looked up and smiled at him. She sat her book down and walked towards them.

"Oy Hermione.. Do you think that Arianna chick is in to me?" Dean asked her quietly.

"Yeah, in Hogsmede she couldnt stop asking questions about. So I say you have a good chance." She told him with a smile. Dean smiled cockliy at Ron whose ears turned red.

"I wasnt interested in her anyways. I want to be with her friend. Raylee." He said in a dreamy voice. The one he always got when he spoke about her. Hermione didnt bother to tell him she couldnt stand his guts. She looked over to a giggling Ginny she winked slyly.

"We havent gotten into any trouble yet. I find it really unnatural." Harry said slowly. Clearing thinking something. He was wondering what was Voldermort doing and why was he being so quiet. Brenden intrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Harry.. You guys..." He said nodding to everyone sitting around them. He smiled at Hermione and got a sneer in return.

"Have you seen my sister?" He asked. They all shook their heads. He stood up and bid them a farwell and walked off. He came across Sammie in a corner.

"Bellatrix... what exactly are we doing here?" He said in a harsh whisper. Sammier looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Who are you talking about Brenden." She asked in a confused voice. Brenden had a look of horror on his face but it quickly cleared.

"Nothing just heard that name somewhere. Did you happen to go to Hogsmede yesterday?" He asked her nervuosly. She shook her and hea and smiled.

"No silly.. I told you I had to study for that Charms test coming up." She said raising a concerned eyebrow. "Are you feeling alright brother?" She asked putting a head to his forehead. He pushed it off and stood up.

"I'm fine Sammie. I'll see you later ok?" He said getting up not waiting for an answer and walked off.

-----------------

(a/n) okay.. this chapter was really short.. but it is just a filler.. kinda. Whats up with Brenden? Huh? Huh? hahah you'll find out later.. till then Review please


	8. Inside Out

Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing.. except well.. my own characters.. which include Raylee, Arianna, Catherine, Peter, Sammie, and Brenden.. or any other characther you dont reconize from the book. The song used in this chapter also doesnt belong to me.It belongs to Trick Daddy. Its called Lets Go.

(a/n) Well here is Chapter 8.. WHOO HOO.. any ways here it goes.

Chapter Eight: Inside Out

Hermione was walking towards the library. Since she was heading towards the bulletin board she volenteer to post the annoucement about the upcoming Halloween dance.

Making to the said place she carefully charmed the piece of pachment with to catch anybods's attention as they walked past. Taking a step back looking it over she nodded to herself and made her way to the library.

Walking her way into the library nodding a greeting to Madame Prince as she made her way back to her special spot. She pulled out a book she had come across the week before and started reading. Truely intriged with the book she didnt notice Draco come up behind her.

"Granger can I talk to you for a minute?" His voice made her jump. She turned around and saw Draco standing there and smiled. She was in shock to say the most but she wouldnt let him know that.

"Sure.. Sit down" She said directing him to the chair across from her with her hand. He took a seat and looked at her. She tried to remain calm while she was in his presence. A very pregnant pause filled the area around him. Hermione getting nervous finally broke the silence. "So....." She said trying to hint him to start. He must've got it and began talking.

"Can you.. Would you help me with my transfiguration?" Draco asked. He wasnt use to asking for help from anybody. Bust he figured he shouldnt anger his father this point in time. Death Eaters were coming up missing since school started a month ago.

"Yeah why not?" She said digging in her bag. Pulling out a piece of pachment and a quill. "So... When do you wanna meet and where?" She asked dipping her quill into the ink bottle she just pulled out.

"The Room of Requirment after dinner." He said watching Hermione nod her head and write it down. Folding the pachment into a small square and slipping it into her jean pocket. Draco stood up and said a quick goodbye. Hermione didnt notice the blush on his face. She watched him walk out the library.

"Get him Hermione!" Said a loud voice. Which was quickly shushed. Hermione looked up and saw Arianna walking up to her alone.

"Dont shhh me" Arianna said loudly floping down into the seat that Draco sat a few seconds earlier. Hermione smiled at her.

"Hey Arianna! Where are the others." She asked quietly hinting Arianna to talk quietly too.

"I needed alone time.." She stated as if it wasnt at all important. Then she looked at Hermione with a smirk ecthed on her pretty face. " So 'Mione.. Whats up with you and Draco?" She asked slyly. Enjoying the way Hermione's voice turned bright red.

"Nothing! I dont like _Malfoy_." Hermione said not convince by her own tone. Arianna gave her a knowing look. But decided to drop it. For now anyways.

"If you say so." Arianna said with a wink. They both giggled and soon both girls were in a serious discussion about Ancient Runes.

------------------------

"Oy Catherine!" Catherine who was walking down the hallway turned around to see Blaise running up to her. She put a gentle smile on her face fighting down a blush.

"Hey Blaise... How are you doing today?" She said once he came upon her. Then she put a real innocent smile on her face. He stood about a head taller than her so she had to look up at him.

"I'm doing alright. I just just wanted to ask you something." Blaise said putting a nervous smile up on his face. he wanted to ask her before anybody else had the chance to. "The Halloween Ball is coming up in a few weeks. 30 days to be exact........." He said rumbling. Catherine giggled at his red cheeks. She thought he was cute when he was nervous. ".... and I wanted to know.. if you'll go with me..Before and after it." He said finally getting it out.

"I'll love to Blaise." Catherine said with a smirk.

"Great... i'll talk to you later. I have DADA in a few." He said then quickly leaning foward pecking her on the lips. He smirked and ran up to hallway.Leaving a shocked Catherine in his wake.

Catherine slowly let a smile appear on her face. She took a deep breath and continued on her way to Care of Magical Creatures.

--------------------------------

"Brenden... Who are you thinking about asking to the ball." Dean said turning to face the strange quiet boy next to him. Brenden just shrugged.

"To early to tell." He replied. Even though he knew fully well he was going to ask Hermione. She was close to Harry Potter and he needed to be close to him as well. He heard the potrait swing open. He saw Sammie walk into the common room with Harry following behind her trying to get her attention. She finally snap out of her trance and turned around and smiled at Harry.

"Hey Harry, whats up?" Sammie said while her eyes changed to a light pink color. Harry seemed nervous somehow. Sammie just stood there smiling. Harry cleared his throat.

"Sammie I know we just found our out it... but... _Doyouwannagototheballwithme_?" Harry finished quickly. She smiled and nodded yes.

"Umm.. yeah so I see you." Harry said not knowing what to say. Sammie kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Harry." She said heading up the stairs to the girls dorms.

"Wow." Harry said witg a smile and went off to find Ron to tell him the news.

------------------------

Raylee and Peter were running through the forbidden forest. Both searching for something. Raylee purposely stepped on his tail causing him to get whip lash. He got up and ran to catch up with her.

"I told you.. You play to much..." Peter started but was quickly shushed by Raylee. Who creeped down low trying not to make any sounds. Her eyes widen when she saw a wolf ravaging one of her many victims. Slowly she grabbed one of her daggers and threw it. hitting the wolf right between the eyes. Seeing the wolf fall over dead. Peter summoned her dagger back. Catching her dagger she put it back where it belong. Standing up straight she sretched.

"What are we doing here anyways?" Peter asked sitting down licking one of his paws.

"What _I was _doing before you insisted to come. Is making sure that the bodies are found. They are right ahead." She said pointing straight ahead of them. "We move them close to Hagrid's hut so that he'll find them. There are 31 bodies. 1 a day. So we'll be done by Halloween night. By then Voldermort will find out where is followers are disappearing to." She explained to Peter. She turned around and started walking away. "Now i just wasted 2 minutes explaining this to you. Come on1" Raylee said in an irratated voice. She continued her movement forward but stopped when she didnt hear his rapid footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Peter backing up.

"Umm... I'll help you another time. I just remembered I have a.....a date.. YEAH a date." He said turning around and running off. Raylee just shrugged. She didnt need his help anyway. She jusr didnt wanna get blood on her brand new shirt. Shaking her head dejectively she continued to head towards her grave yard.

"Raylee!" Arianna yelled appearing out thin air. Raylee grabbed her heart and took a deep breath. '_This bitch almost gave me a heart attack'_. Arianna put her hands on her hips.

"So.. Whatcha doing out here?" Arianna asked raising an eyebrow.

"Moving a victim to a part of the forest near Hagrid's cabin so he can find it. We need to get this thing over with. They have been disappearing. This forest is not right." Raylee said contining to walk in the forest towards her destination with Arianna by her side.

"We arent in the 'Muggle' world anymore. But look on the bright side.. we can run into a warewolf or a vampire." Arianna said then jumped looking around frantically as if one would just appear there. Raylee stopped and closed her eyes and started counting down in her head. Making it to one. Catherine appeared in front of them with her hands on her hips looking angry.

"Why are you guys not in class? I went there and ya'll didn't show up.. so I left." She said putting her bookbag on her shoulder. She looked around waiting for an answer. Arianna looked at Raylee and shrugged.

"Raylee wants to move a body today..." Arianna continued to explain. During her explanation she started play with her wand.

"I'm getting use to this magic stuff." Raylee butted in surprising the both of them. She looked at them. They were staring at her blankly. "BOO bitches!" She said with a laugh. They started walking again. They heard a twig snap behind them. The all stopped in mid step. They stayed still and quiet waiting for the right moment to move. Soon they heard quick steps coming towards them. They prepared themselves to jump out of the way. Soon they all flipped into the air and landed gracfully on the branches surrounding the clearing.

"AHHHH! Its a spider!" Arianna said shrieking like a little girl. Raylee just stopped all movement and thought. In the clearing a huge spider standing 5 feet tall. Catherine laughed at Arianna who was now hyperventilating. She couldnt see the spider because she was standing behind Raylee. She jumped down and stood in front of the spider with her back to it. Raylee started to shake her head chanting 'no'. She thought it will make it disapper. Arianna's eyes rolled to the back of her head and started to fall out of the tree. She had fainted. Catherine laughed and turned around and saw what they were freaking out about. Her eyes turned red in surprise.

"Oh shit." Catherine said backing up pulling out two switch blades. Time seemed to stand still for a few minutes. The spider charged at her. Catherine started back flipping back to where Arianna was laying down out of it. She scooped up her body and jumping to a high branched and deposited her on it. Jumping back down she stabbed the spider in the middle of the forehead. It let out a harsh cryand fell over dead.

"Piece of cake." She said dusting off her pants. Suddenly she heard hundreds of foot steps. She turned around to see 10 big spiders surrounding her. She shook her head and smiled. "Lets go then." She said and they all charged at her at once.

_Lets Gooooo! If you want it you can get it let me know. I'm bout to tear this place up! LETS GO!_

Catherine started flipping an dodging random legs and cutting at them. She got hit by one but manuvered her body so she'll land on her hinges.

_If you want some, come get some ,cuz where I'm from we tote big guns...._

Catherine was finishing off one of the spiders and was hit by a leg and flew into a tree. She got up and wipped blood from the side of her mouth. She grinned showing bloody teeth. She spat some of the blood from her mouth and got up and charged again. '_I'm not going give up to these little bugs_'.

_And everybody know somebody that know somebody that know somethin bout it..._

She ran up to a rather big one. And cut at it. She got hit from behind and looked to the tree where Raylee had fainted and was falling down towards the ground. She screamed and ran and caught her and jumped to a high branched and placed her there. And jumping back down into the festering pit of large spiders.

_And I want answers now who, what, where, when and why....._

"Why are you things attacking me!" Catherine screamed out and jumping from branch to branch.

"You killed father!" Yelled the one nearest to her. It let out a fierce growl and jumped towards her with its talcons pointed towards her. She dodged and rolled on the ground. Ragaining her footing she wipped sweat from her brow.

_...see, a lotta dudes like to act a fool and all get all loud but that aint my style...._

"There isnt a reason to attack me and my friends!" She said dodging another spikey leg. She was attacked from behind and flew into another tree. She groaned and grabbed her back in anguish.

"Scream for our mercy.." Another one said to her. She shook her head and jumped to her feet. And charged at the spiders once again. She killed the one talk just spoke to her. She smiled in satisfaction.

"You killed her." the first one that spoke to her. It was standing around with the rest seeming to be stuned.

"So.. whatch gonna do about it." She said coldly. The spiders ran towards her. She jumped out of the way onto a branch.

_and he who he gonna get and what he gonna do, run up on me if he want to..._

Catherine laughed sadistically and slashed at the spiders one by one. She had finally gotten the upper hand. She finally stopped in the middle of the clearing smacking herself on the head. Her eyes turned a murderuous red and the remaining spiders were lifted into the air by a ivisuble force. They started squirming in the air. They seemed to be fighting something from the inside.

"Bye bye." Catherine waving her hand at them. And then they started screaming. Then green gloo filled the air. She had turned all the spiders **inside out**. She brushed off her shoulders. She heard clapping and looked up to see Raylee stanidn up with a smile on her face. She smiled up at her.

_Out there impressin his homies, but he stood up in front of his mama, I mop up the flo wit em, And I kick in the door and let the .44 get em, I got fools that'll go get em, Thats some real shit and the dudes that run wit em..._

Then she turned just in time to see Arianna fall from the tree. She didnt bother to move to catch her. Arianna hit the ground and remained still. Raylee jumped out of the tree and picked up her discarded bag and handed it to her. They walked over to Arianna.

"Get your scary ass up." Catherine said kicking her in the side. Arianna let out a grunt and opened up her eyes and smiled up at her.

"I knew you could handle it... Cat" She said getting up and dusting off her pants. Catherine just shook her head. She turned and started to walk away.

" Lets go you guys" Was all she said to get them to follow her like she was queen of something.

_Lets Gooooo! If you want it you can get it let me know. I'm bout to tear this place up! LETS GO!_

------------------------------

(a/n) wow... i had to cut alot of that song out.. because of the lanuage.. but its alright for now.. hope you like.. REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Under Wraps

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.. Except well.. My own characters.. Which include Raylee, Arianna, Catherine, Peter, Sammie, and Brenden.. Or any other character you don't recognize from the book.

(a/n): Thanks to all you reviewers. I'm happy to know you like this story so far. I will give acknowledgement to you guys in the next chapter. Which is 10.. well on with the story I guess.

Chapter Nine: Under Wraps

Hermione sat in the Room of Requirements waiting for Draco to show up. She started to ponder on what she was exactly doing there. She was basically going behind her friends' backs to help out their enemy since they were at the tender age of eleven. She thought about all the hateful things he had said in the past. But now it didn't seem to really bother anymore. She found it a strange occurrence. Knowing that he will probably in line to be a Death Eater. The opening of the door interrupted her thoughts.

Draco walked in the room with his book bag handing on one shoulder. He had changed out of his school uniform and was now wearing a pair of black jeans and a blood red T-shirt. Hermione looked him over with approval. Draco made his way over to the desk at which she was sitting at, and sat across from her in the empty chair.

"So where do you need the most help at?" Hermione asked Draco when he was finally comfortable. She watched him pull out some of his books and sat them on the table in a neat little pile. By the looks of him, you could see he was thinking the question over.

"Well… at everything I guess. It's hard to explain. In class when Professor McGonagall demonstrates I can do it perfectly. But, otherwise it comes out all wrong. The bookwork isn't that hard to do. Because all I have to do is look in the book." Draco explained in a blank voice. Hermione nodded thinking over what he just said.

"…. So you're telling me, that in class when…McGonagall shows us… You can do alright. But when you are on your own you." Hermione stated slowly. She sighed and grabbed her head in confusion. "I don't get it! What do you mean you cant do it on your own, but you can in class?" She asked looking in his eyes for the first time that night.

"I told you it was hard to explain Granger! You know what I don't even know why I bothered asking you for help anyway!" Draco yelled harshly at Hermione who had stood up during his screaming bout.

"I'm trying to help your sorry ass. Just give me a damn chance to think Malfoy." Hermione said in a low cold voice. She was tired of this childish behavior and picked up one of the books. She opened it to a page and pushed it to Draco. "Read it. You might learn something. I'll see you tomorrow night same time." She said and turned on her heel and walked out of the room leaving a sorrowful looking Draco behind.

"Just great Draco, make the only person that can help you mad in the fist 10 minutes." He said to himself and turned his eyes towards the page Hermione had directed him to read and started to read it to himself. Thinking he might as well be prepared for the next meeting and try not to make himself look like an ass.

---------------Dumbledore's Office---------------

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk reading a letter he got from Tonks concerning on Order business. Voldermort has been ver quiet lately and it was making them all suspicious.

Suddenly there was a banging sound on his door. He got out his chair heading towards it. He opened up the door exposing a scared looking Hagrid. He moved to the side and let Hagrid in the office and shut the door.

"What brings you here Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked him sitting behind his desk once more directing Hagrid to a chair but Hagrid shook his massive head in refusal.

"Professor Dumbledore sir. I found a dead body near my cabin! On its arm was the Dark Mark." Hagrid explained hastily. Dumbledore raised up from his seat and walked quickly to his door heading out his office towards Hagrid's cabin with Hagrid right behind him.

-------------Gryfffindor Common Room-----

The portrait hole slammed shut and an angry looking Hermione stormed into the common catching the attention of everyone present in the room. She walked quickly over to where Harry and Ron were sitting playing wizard's chest. They looked up at her when she was upon them.

"What is it 'Mione?" Ron asked her seeing that she seemed to be peeved at something.

"I had a run in with Peeves." She lied to them. They seemed to buy it much to her happiness and continued to play the game. She bid them a good night claiming that she was extremely tired and headed up to the girl's dormitory.

---------Hagrid's Cabin-------

"Who do you think did this Albus?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore who was expecting the dead body. He shook his head.

"Ms. Willins, Minerva." Dumbledore said in a soft voice. McGonagall gasped and covered her mouth.

"You can't mean she killed a full grown man…. Not alone a Death Eater all by herself." McGonagall said in a high pitch voice. Dumbledore nodded and turned away from the body and started back to the castle. "We will alert the ministry about this. But we should tell them to keep this **under wraps** till further notice." Dumbledore said to McGonagall whom nodded her head in agreement. They made their way back to the castle. And then to Dumbledore's office to write up the necessary paper work.

(a/n) Whew there you are chapter 9! Wow… any way I will update later this week probably tomorrow or Monday at the latest. Till next time folks. Review!


	10. Dreams Of A Shattered Past

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing… Except well… my own characters… which include Raylee, Arianna, Catherine, Peter, Sammie, and Brenden... or any other character you don't recognize from the book.

Galaxia-Dawn: THANKS FOR REVIEWING… You better because I reviewed your story… like all the time… Umm MERRY CHRISTMAS…

Thucci: I'm glad you like it. You like no idea how much that means to me. Keep on reviewing and reading.. Happy Holidays!

Me: Okay Breanna I know it is you. And we both know that Raylee is your alter ego as is Arianna is mine and Catherine is Galaxia's.. so shut it.. oh and tell your mom I said hi! Luv ya lots!

Dana: I'm glad you liked it also and keep reading it just gets better.

Sean: Yeah Arianna is kinda sultry in the 2nd chapter… well it fits into her character I believe.. its just that she's ditzy and very smart.. She's just a character that is just there.

Unknown Someone: I wonder who you are? Heh Heh… Yeah I can promise you that the girls are always gonna give snape a hard time.. He's just a person that's an easy target.

Dbaby: Omg I like the song too that's why I used it. And I'm updating as fast as I can. Well keep on reading.

(a/n) Well I'm not going to hold you guys up any longer than needed so on with the story!

Chapter Ten: Dreams of a Shattered Past.

_The living room door opened and a 10-year-old girl with brown hair and bright green eyes skipped inside and slammed it shut. She was clutching a piece of paper in her hand. She dropped in her book bag in the middle of the entryway._

_"Mommy! Daddy! I got my report card!" The little girl got no answer. She stood there and pondered on what could be going on. 'They might be sleeping' with that thought she sprinted up to her parents room. The door was wide opened and what she saw changed her life forever. _

_Her parents were lying there in a puddle of their own blood. She let out a horrified scream and ran over to them and hugged onto them with tears streaming down her face. _

_"Mom… Dad this isn't funny.. I'm not laughing! GET UP!" She let out her cries of anguish. The bedroom door closed. A another little girl with blonde hair was standing there. With a knife in her hand. She was covered with blood. Her and the other girl looked like they could be twins. But you could tell they weren't. She smiled at the first girl. And started to walk towards her._

"_Raylee we can be together forever this time. Nothing can ever come between us." The girl said to 10 year old Raylee. Who was still clutching onto her mother's dead form. She looked up at the other girl with a look of hatred. "Raylee I had to do it. Remember they didn't let you play with me anymore! Besides you kill people too!" She screamed at Raylee. _

_Raylee stood up and walked over to the girl holding the knife and slapped her to the floor. Tears ran down her face as she produced a blade and held it to the other girl throat._

"_They were my parents… THEY WERE MY PARENTS, KASEY!" She dropped the knife and kneeled down in front of the other girl with angry tears streaming down her face. "I will never forgive you for this. NEVER!" she got up and ran out of the room… Only to run into a police officer coming up the stairs. She held onto him for dear life. Screaming for the lives of her parents that she lost._

_---_

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around the room. Thinking she'll see the bodies of the man and woman lying in the middle of the room floor. She looked over to the clock. '_6:30_'. She let out a sigh and shook her head trying to get the images of all that blood out of her head.

"That couldn't be real… No one can go through that without losing their mind." She said to herself in a hopeful whisper. She decided she'd ask Arianna about it later that day. Getting out of bed she headed towards the bathroom. She started to think about the meeting that she had with Malfoy she had last week. He was being so childish. She couldn't put herself to seeing him the rest of the week. But she still promised to help him. So she sent little notes through Arianna to give to him. She decided that she would meet him after dinner tonight. She had to speak with him sometime today.

- - - - -

"Attention class… ATTENTION!" Professor Flickwick screamed over the volume of the noisy class. He sighed when every eye in the room was on him. He cleared his throat. "Today class we will learn the music charm." There were mummers of excitement. "Can anyone explain this to the class… Ms. Granger I guess you'll have to do the honors."

"The music charm is a thing many musician in the wizarding world use. It charms objects to play music to the person's desire. It is a fairly easy charm. But the caster must know the correct incantation and the exact wand movements." Hermione finished up. Professor Flickwick applauded enthusiastically.

"Well done Ms. Granger 10 points to Gryffindor!" he cheered. "Well what are you waiting for.. Come on get out your books and started taking notes. Page 294.. Mr. Weasley." He said and continued to make his way around the classroom. He stopped in front of Blaise. " Mr. Zabini, where are Misses Spencer, Willins, and Bates?" He asked him with a stern look on his face.

"They uh… weren't feeling too hot this morning… they mention it might be something they ate Professor." Blaise replied nervously. Professor Flickwick seemed to accept this answer because he nodded his head in understanding. When he walked to other side of the classroom he looked over to Hermione and winked and hastily wrote something down on a piece of spare parchment. He folded it up and blew it over to her. She caught it and read:

_They went on some special appointment of some sort. Arianna told me to_ tell_ you she'll met you in the library after lunch to discuss something important concerning Draco I believe. Well I did my part… Oh and did you hear? The prefects have to do a special dance or something at the Halloween Ball… we have to come up with it. So the head girl told me to inform you because it is up to you._

_-Blaise Zabini_

She balled up the parchment and looked over to Blaise and nodded in understanding. And she set back to work. Leaving a very jealous Draco whom watched the whole exchange between her and Blaise. Little did he know he was totally wrong.

------- Forbidden Forest ------

"I can't believe I am actually missing charms. We were going to learn the music charm today. I have plans for that charm." Arianna whined and crossed her arms in front of her. Catherine looked at her and was about to say something but decided strongly against it.

"This is more important than some dumb ol class and this is why we came to this stupid school. With all its weirdoes…" Raylee said putting through a low hanging branch with one of her knives. She was getting tired of Arianna's consistent whining. "Besides how else are we supposed to catch Voldy…" She said casting Arianna a side glance.

"Duh! Go to where the asshole lives and kill him. Oh.. But fucking Harry Potter is the only one who can do that… Dumb prophecy… making everything harder on us. Anyways… do you think that Dean guy likes me?" Arianna said after atlease 2 minutes of rambling.

"Yeah, Ginny told me that he was going on and on about you girl!" Catherine said slyly smiling at how Arianna could be so worked up about one guy. It was strange on it on accord. Arianna wasn't a relationship person. She was more like a hit it and quit it type. She shrugged and looked around their surroundings. "Um Ray… Where in the hell are we going? I swear we aren't going in the right direction.." She said after a few seconds.

"I smell something… It's a woman. I think her name is Umbridge or something… Nobody likes her.. So I decided to kill her." Raylee said with a red gleam in her green orbs. Catherine shook her head and grab Raylee's shirt and pulled her in the right direction.

"Raylee… we have class! You can get her later." Catherine said walking in the other direction towards what they decided to dub ' the grave yard'. Raylee followed behind her grumbling all the way. Saying stuff like she might be a millions miles away later. But the other two ignored her.

----- Dungeons – Potions -----

The potions door slammed open and a muddy Arianna, Catherine, and Raylee rushed in and took a seat. Professor Snape was in the middle of explaining the polyjuice potion before he was rudely interrupted.

"Ahhh…. Its so nice of you three to join us. With…" He paused and looked at his pocket watch. " 10 minutes left in the class. That will be another detention. And I dare say if you don't showing up to I will have to suspend you." He said coldly.

"Shut your ass up… It ain't like you could… You have to get permission from Dumbledore. Which you don't have, by the way. So if you could do us all a favor and go back to teaching this dumb ass potion." Raylee said drumming her fingers against the wooden lad desk. This kind of thing happened every class hour. But they still couldn't get over how these girl stand up to Snape all the time. They looked on at the scene with envious awe.

"Class dismissed… " Snape voice broke through the silence. Everybody hurriedly packed up their belongings and rushed out the door. Only the three girls remained. "I thought I said class dismiss!" Snape hollered at the girls. Arianna raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him and walked over to him.

"Well Severus, a little birdie, well a little kitty told me that you are a Death Eater." She said taking a seat on his abnormally clean desk. Raylee walked to the front of the room and sat down on a desk and looked up at him.

"But we were told by Dumbledore… that you're a spy." Raylee said pulling out one of her knives and started playing with it. Snape starting to breakdown into a cold sweat. Catherine stayed seated where she was. But she propped her legs onto a desk and smirked up at him.

"We don't like you…. And it is obvious that you don't like us very much. So lets get something straight. If you don't bother us… That much. Because your hair is just ick. We won't kill you." Said a smirking Catherine. Snape nodded slowly and walked into his office leaving the 3 girls alone in his classroom.

"That went great…. Lets go I'm starved and plus I gotta meet someone after lunch." Arianna said jumping off the desk and walking to the door followed by the other two.

---- Library ----

Hermione was sitting in a very old part of the library that no one really goes to. She was waiting on Arianna to show up. She was contemplating on how she was going to phrase this question about Raylee's past. She didn't wanna sound nosey or anything. But she had to know this. She has been having these weird dreams. Most of the are horrific and they all seem to have Raylee jumping off buildings and killing people for fun. She also pondered on her relationship with Ron and Harry. They haven't hung out like they usually do. She felt like they should be especially at this point in time. But it seemed like they have been drifting more and more apart everyday. This year they had big plans. That is before all this weird stuff started happening. Like these dreams or visions. They were more like nightmares to her. Someone clearing their throat behind her broke into her thoughts.

"Oh. Hey Arianna… That was some interesting display in potions today wasn't it?" Hermione asked nervously. Arianna gave her a confused look and nodded as she sat down in the chair across from her persons.

"Yeah, so what do you want Draco to read tonight?" Arianna asked while she dugged into her bag searching for some post it notes. She let out a cheer when she finally pulled them out. She did a little dance. Hermione giggled at her.

"Nothing… I plan on meeting him tonight. Tell him to meet me the same place same time." She said watching Arianna write it down. "What I really want to talk to you about is… Well how do I put this… Do you know a girl named Kasey?" Hermione asked hurriedly. Arianna's face screwed up with disgust.

"Yeah I know the bitch. Can't stand her ass." Arianna continued on complaining about Kasey until Hermione interrupted her.

"Did she umm… Kill Raylee's parents?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah… but that was before I met Raylee. Some ancient shit right there. I met Raylee right after that. We hit it off right away. Wait a sec… How did you know?" Arianna asked suspiciously.

"Well I've been having these weird dreams. I guess they are really visions. About Raylee… Some of them are terrible." Hermione said looking down at her hands in despair.

"Oh okay.. Then it seems you are having **dreams of a shattered past**, because lets face it. Raylee's past isn't all rainbows and butterflies. It's actually really morbid. I'm not going to tell you anymore because. Well it isn't really my place to tell. But if you have anymore dreams tell me and I'll tell you if they are real or not. Well I'll give Draco you message. Bye 'Mione." Arianna said getting up and walking out of sight. Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands. The bell chimed signaling that she had 5 minutes to get to transfigurations. She gathered up her books and left the library not noticing a dark figure come out behind the bookshelf nearest to the table.

---- Room of Requirements ----

Draco was leaning against the fireplace waiting for Hermione's expected arrival. He wanted to confront her about Blaise. He couldn't believe she would stoop that low. But then again she was nothing but a stupid mudblood. He couldn't that he had harbored a crush for her since the beginning of this term. He grabbed a little figurine off the fireplace and hurled it at the wall. He was angry. The door slowly opened up and a confused Hermione walked into the room.

"What was that crashing sound Malfoy?" She asked him walking over to the desk and sitting down the books she had brought. Draco looked at her. Cold gray eyes met soft brown ones. Draco walked slowly over to her. HE stood a good head over her.

"Nothing you mud- Granger… Lets just get to work so you can get back to your little boyfriend Blaise." He said coldly. Hermione looked at him confused for a minute.

" What in the hell are you going on about Malfoy. Blaise just told me a message from Arianna besides he goes out with Catherine. Kinda slow on the uptake are you?" Hermione replied hotly. A remorseful looked crossed Draco's face briefly but was quickly replaced by his usual smirk.

"Just forget I said anything lets just go over what we just learned in class today." He said seeing Hermione nod they both took a seat and started to get to work.

--

(a/n) okay I am so stopping.. because my computer is freaking out and I've been trying to update for the longest time so like I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Until next time! Review!


	11. Music Charms

Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing.. except well.. my own characters.. which include Raylee, Arianna, Catherine, Peter, Sammie, and Brenden.. or any other characther you dont reconize from the book. I also dont own the song used in this chapter. Its Come on Over by Christina Aguilera.

(a/n) sorry for the delay you guys... some matters have come up.. plus i put up a new story... besides Love Conquers All... but anyways on with the story..

Chapter Eleven: Music Charms

Raylee landed in the Forbidden Forest with a start. She set out into a sprint. She mentally cussed Catherine for stalling her from her prey. She jumped over stray limbs, every once in a while would sniff the air and change direction. She didn't notice that she was getting further and further away from the castle.

Her feet slowed to a stop when she reached this strange clearing. It had a little cabin. In the window you could see a candle lit and a figure of a short woman moving around. Raylee let a smirk onto her lips. She stooped low and advanced unto the house. She got under the window and she peeped over the ceil. The woman was just sitting down magically lighting the fireplace. The smell of burning wood assulted her nose. She fought back the urge to cough. With watering eyes she made way to where she suspected was the bedroom window.

She opened it slowly, trying not to make any noise. Once inside the cabin she creeped to the door. She cracked it open just alittle bit. The small fat woman looked in her direction. '_Damn... she look like a toad... I wish I had a camera...'_ A sadistic smile appeared on Raylee's face as she kicked the door the rest of the way open. Causing the woman to jump and point her wand at her.

"Who are you? And why are you in my house?" She said in a very high pitch annoying voice. '_And I thought Pansy was bad.. Atlease hers is fake... this bitch's is real.'_ Raylee thought laughing out loud at her own thoughts.

"I'm Reaper... And the reason I'm in your house...is..." Raylee paused and thought over what she was going to say. Putting her hands on her hips, she started to tap her foot. '_Why am I here?'_ Suddenly a curse was hurled at her. Raylee dodged it with ease and glared at the woman.

"Your Umbridge right? Isn't it kinda rude not to introduce yourself?" Raylee sneered as she produced a blade from one of her many pockets. Seeing the knife Umbridge dropped her wand and started to back up, in hope she'll be able to reach the foot door. Seeing this Raylee disappeared and appeared behind Umbridge.. Who bumped into her and let out a scream.

"What are you going to do to me." Umbridge trembled as she continued to step back. Raylee looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"I'm going to kill you..." Raylee said before she ran and picked the small toad like woman by the throat holding her against the wall. She let out an evil chuckle as she watched Umbridge tried to free herself from her grasp. She held up the blade slowly putting it to the poor woman's throat. Thats when she heard it, the crow of a rooster. With red eyes she looked up and saw the sun coming up over some of the trees. She dropped Umbridge and cringed. Sinking down to the floor she held her head letting out a scream.

Seeing the oppertune moment Umbridge dashed to pick up her wand on the ground. Picking it up she pointed to the shaking Raylee on the ground. Who seemed to be crying out as her body convulsed violently. Forgetting about what happened earlier, Umbridge dropped her wand and ran over to help the girl on the ground. She picked up Raylee's head and put it on her lap. Sweat ran down Raylee's face. Umbridge looked around to wipe it away. Finding nothing she ripped her robe and patted Raylee's forehead.

After a few more moments Raylee calmed down. Her body stopped convulsing and lied still for a few moments trying to catch her breath. She opened her eyes and found herself in a unfamilar setting. She looked up and saw Umbridge's face and jumped up and screamed out.

"Where in the hell am I?" Raylee asked sitting up and looking around. Umbridge chuckled and stood up.

"My cabin..." She said turning her back to Raylee, walking towards the sink. Not noticing Raylee cringe at the sound of her voice.

"What am I doing at your fucking cabin? Where is Arianna?" Raylee said standing up.

"You were here to kill me. Not that you would've succeeded.." She said cockily. Raylee's mouth formed an 'o' and nodded her head.

"What happened to me?" Raylee asked herself. She grabbed her hair and pulled slightly. '_I can't remember anything..'_ She thought as she sat down in a arm chair. She watched as the woman make some kind of potion of some sort. Then something clicked...'_potion...why would I know shes making a potion... isn't that like fake. Where is Arianna when you need her?'_ She shook her head and slouched forward putting her head in her hands. '_potions..potion.. Snape! That school... what is it called..'_

"Hotwarts!" Raylee said jumping up. Her memories were slowly coming back. Umbridge jumped and looked at her alarmed. She watched as Raylee made her way towards the front door.

"Damn... I didn't know it was that late...Was I reaper last night? Did I change? For the first time since we came to jolly old England?" Raylee asked herself as she opened the front door. She was on her way out when she turned around and pulled out a gun.

"I forgot to do something.." With that said she pulled the trigger and shot the unsuspecting Umbridge in the head. Watching her body fall to the floor before she put the gun away and walked out closing the door in her wake.

- Hogwarts -

"Where is that bitch Raylee?" Arianna said to Catherine as they made their way towards the Great Hall. Catherine shrugged, clearly thinking it over.

''Maybe she went reaping last night..." Catherine words trailed off. Then she gasped and dropped her books. Then grabbed Arianna by the shoulders and gave her a shake.

"She changed last night! Reaper... Raylee didn't go out last night. Reaper did." Catherine said excitedly. Arianna froze up.

"Does that mean... I'm going to change one night too? Into Black Widow? This is the worst thing ever! I was planning on asking DEAN to the BALL!" Arianna said throwing down her books. Then walking over to a wall amd started banging her head on it.

"No... your not... Think about Ari... You can choose to change... To make so that you won't feel as guilty... But Raylee can't... I know cause I haven't spazzed out..." Catherine explained. Slowly Arianna walked away from the wall and picked up her books.

"I forgot about that..." Arianna said with a smile slowly appearing on her lips. She let out a cheer and started to dance around. Catherine gathered her discarded books off the floor and grabbed Arianna by the collar dragging her towards the dungeon.

"Wha- wait! what about breakfast?" Arianna asked while she was being dragged the oppsite direction of the Great Hall.

"To find Peter, then go out and search for Raylee duh!" Catherine said trying to pull Arianna. Who was fighting back. Then they heard a group of male voices coming up the hall. They turned to see a group of Gryffindor guys coming up the hall. Dean front and center.

"Let me go Cathy! I have to do this now." Arianna said pulling away. Catherine begrugingly let her pull away shaking her head. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do what she said last night. They thought she was just joking. Arianna stopped and turned around.

"I going to need your help..." Arianna whispered nervously. Catherine gave her a glare. then shook her head in objection.

"I am not singing a word... I don't even know the words to the freaking song." Catherine said crossing her arms in front of herself.

"Damnit you two!" Came Peter's voice. They looked down surprised to see their little furry companion that they havent seen for days. Arianna smiled and scooped her up in her arms hugging him close.

"I missed you Petey!" Arianna said in a sweet baby voice. Peter purred in content. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Where have you been Peter?" She asked the little cat. Who rolled it's eyes at the question.

"Around... searching the castle for clues.. you know spying?" He stated dumbly. Catherine glared at the little cat but brushed it off. She had to admit she missed the little smart mouthed feline. She smiled at him and petted his head.

"What are you two up to anyways?" Asked Peter as her jumped down out of Arianna's arms.

"You know that **music charm**? That they learned yesterday in class? Well Arianna wants to try it out. By singing a song to lover boy Dean over there." Catherine explained to Peter who looked from Arianna to Dean with narrowing eyes.

"You will not! I repeat, you will not go out with that boy! We are here on a mission." Peter said sternly glaring at Arianna who put a pout on her pretty face.

"But Catherine has a boyfriend! Did she tell you that?" Arianna said in a whiney voice. Peter turned and gave Catherine a hard look. Who just rolled her eyes. Arianna squeaked and pulled out her wand. She muttered something under her voice and music could be heard coming from no where. People in the halls passing jumped and looked around. Catherine just stood there confused. Arianna was to busy loosing up her tie and unbuttoning some of her bottons on her school uniform. Suddenly the music stopped and Arianna turned to glare at Catherine.

"What in the hell are you waiting for? Start singing Cat!" Arianna screamed. Catherine let a defeated look cross her face. A crowd was gathering them. She turned to see Blaise giving her an interesting look. She turned beet red. She looked over to Arianna and gave her a nod. Arianna jumped up and smiled. She looked and located Dean making his way over. She waved her wand and the music started again.

"Come on over, Come on over baby." Catherine began to sing quietly. It was obvious she was really shy. Arianna noticed this and made her way over to her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAH!" Catherine yipped the last one out because Arianna slaped her on the butt. Earning some laughs from the crowd.

"Hey boy! Don't you know I got something going on?" Arianna sang as she ran up to Dean pushing back to the wall. Peter shook his head in embrassment. '_Can this get any cornier? God chewy needs some new material.'_

"I've got an invitation, don't you keep me waiting all night long." Arianna sang putting a sway in her hips. Catherine started dancing, earning a cheer from the crowd especially from the males. Who in turn got a death glare from Blaise.

"I know, you know, so baby don't pretend you won't, keep me guessing if you...You will or you won't...Don't wanna play that game with you baby... Said listen to me."Arianna sang pushing away from Dean and started dancing with Catherine to what seem like well practice moves. But in reality they were winging it.

"All I want is you, oh you make me go crazy, oh oh (woo)All I want is you." They sang together doing a dip. Arianna looked up and gave Dean a wink. Who returned the favor which caused Arianna to blush.

" Now baby don't be shy...You better cross the line...I'm gonna love you right 'cause all I want is you..." Arianna sang dancing dirty. She heard someone clear their throat and turned her attention to a Raylee chad in the school uniform. Arianna's jaw dropped as she looked her up and down.

"I cant leave you bitches for like 8 hours without coming back and your in song." Raylee said walking towards the shocked girls.

"You- You're wearing a school uniform.." Arianna paused. Then she realized the music was still playing. She started dancing again quickly joined by Catherine and a holf beat Raylee.

"I'm not just talking about your sexuality.." Arianna sang doing a little sexy wave with her body. Which caused the guys in the crowd to go wild. Raylee stopped dancing.

"Arianna not talking about sex? WOW! Thats actually a first." Raylee said interrupting the song which cause her to get shush by everyone. Arianna walked up to Dean and put his arms around her body and started to grind a little.

"But I can't help myself when you put your hands on me ooh oh ooh." She sang smiling at him.

"It's paradise, when you and I get close, get tight... One on one I wanna, go all, all night... I wanna play that game with you baby... Listen to me." Arianna sang now dancing with Dean. With people wolf whistling all around them.

"There goes the Arianna we all know and love." Raylee muttered only to get elbowed by Catherine. The girls started to sing the chorus smiling when all the girls around them joined.

"All I want is you, come over here baby... All I want is you (oh oh), you know you make me go crazy... All I want is you (yeah yeah), now baby don't be shy You better cross the line I'm gonna love you right... 'Cause all I want is you." They all sang together then burst out into giggles.

"Don't you wanna be the one tonight... We could do exactly what you like... Don't you wanna be just you and me... We could do what comes so naturally... I got a thing for you... Got my mind made up (yeah)... And I'm serious, never been more baby... I'm sure that it's real (so sure)... And it's right here, uh come on..." Arianna said in a sexy voice. Suddenly someone else cleared their voice. Everyone's head turned and Proffessor McGonagall was glaring at Arianna.

"Ms. Spencer! That kinda preformance is against the rules. Now I wanna see you in detention.Tonight!" McGonagall said glaring down at Arianna who was looking at her meekly.

"I'll be there Proffessor.." She whispered quietly. McGonagall nodded her head and turned to look at the other people in the hall.

"Off to class with you all." Her voice left no room for arguement. The suffle of feet echoed through the hall. In moments the hall was almost empty. Arianna smiled and looked up at Dean.

"So Dean... Ball with me?"

"You bet." He said with a smile that made Arianna blush. He walked down the hall heading towards class. Soon the hall occupied 3 and 1 cat.

"HAHAHAHAHA you punked out!" Raylee laughed as she walked over to a wall and started to lean causually. Arianna glared at her. Catherine snickered quietly under her breath.

"Come on you three I've got something to tell you all in our dorm room." Peter said walking away leaving the girls to get into line and follow.

- Herbology -

"You mean you didn't see it?" A Hufflepuff whispered to another. They caught Harry's attention. He leaned closer to listen in.

"That Arianna girl sing that song to Dean Thomas. And now I hear that they are going out." The girl whispered excitedly. Harry rolled his eyes. He thought it would be something important. He went back to purning the exotice plant infront of him. Ron cleared his throat causing him to look over at him.

"Harry I'm planning on asking that Raylee girl to the ball.. Do you think you can distract the other two?" Ron asked hopefully. Hermione snorted from behind him causing him to jump with surprise.

"Honesty Ron... You don't have a chance... She doesn't like you." Hermione stated dully. Ron turned red in the face.

"I do have a chance! I'll get her to go to the ball with me." Ron retorted hotly. Hermione let a smirk appear on her face.

"Okay... Put you sickles where your mouth is. I'll distract the other _three_.." Hermione stressed the word three as if she was empathizing something. Ron didn't caught on.

"Three!"

"Ron, seriously... Have you forgotten Peter?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow at his red haired friend. Ron quickly shook his head in disagreement. He didn't wanna seem stupid. Hermione chuckled to herself wanting to see how this was going to turn out.

-

(a/n) i'm highly upset with this chapter... I didnt know how to write it.. Then dumb Demetris called... humph... i think this is the dumbest thing but i guess the next chapter will be better. Look out for Chapter 12: Asking Raylee... we are getting close to the Halloween ball.


	12. Asking Raylee

Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing.. except well.. my own characters.. which include Raylee, Arianna, Catherine, Peter, Sammie, and Brenden.. or any other characther you dont reconize from the book.

(a/n) I've decided to update again this week because.. i gotta ge through this story... oh yeah... NEWS FLASH! this story will have a sequal...just to let you know.

Chapter Twelve: Asking Raylee

The plan was set to take place after all the classes were finished. Hermione and Harry will distract the others. For 10 minutes atlease. Ron saw that was more than enough time. Hermione just hope Raylee wouldn't be too harsh. Harry was indifferent about the whole thing. The three were now positioned by the Great Hall big large oak doors. Ron nervously brushed his hair back. Harry just leaned against the wall in his own little world. Hermione was twirling her wand in her fingers whistling a tune that had been in her mind the whole day for some strange reason. '_Come on over, come on over baby.'_ She sang in her head.

She let out a sigh when she saw the four of them heading their way. She looked at Harry and nodded her head, which was returned. "Show time." Harry muttered, while putting a smile on his face.

"Oy you guys! Can we talk for a minute" Harry addressed them. They looked up and saw them and stopped talking amongst themselves and made their way over. Arianna had a big smile on her face. Raylee looked annoyed.

"HEY 'MIONE" Arianna screamed as she ran up and gave Hermione a big bear hug giggling unrelentlessly. Hermione returned the hug. When she was finially released she stooped down and petted Peter on the head.

"Hey Peter, I got somebody who wants to meet you guys." Hermione cooed at him, scratching him under the chin. She looked up at the girls missing Peter rolling his violent eyes in annoyance.

"That is if you want to come up with me to the Gryffindor Common Room." She looked at the girls with pleading eyes. They looked at eachother and shrugged deciding they could come back later to eat something. Either that or go to the kitchen and find something.

"Sure I don't see why not.." Catherine said slowly looking pointedly at Raylee who looked angry about something. Raylee crossed her arms and looked the opposite direction. Harry pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Arianna and Catherine, offering his arm to them. Which they giggled and took. Hermione picked up Peter and they started walking towards the staircases. Raylee was about to follow behind when she felt somebody tug on her arm. So looked back at a very red faced Ron.

"What do you want" She asked him coldly. Ron gulped and let go of her arm.

"Well Raylee I was wond" He was cut off by Raylee.

"No." Was all she said

"What do you mean no" Ron said confused, thinking he didn't even get the question out all the way.

"What I mean is no." Raylee said crossing her arms. Tapping her foot inpatience.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask you.." Ron half whined. Raylee raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ron.. anything concerning me and you... is not going to happen." Raylee stated slowly so he could understand every word. Ron chuckled thinking this was all a little joke put on.

"Anyway.. Raylee... you? me? The ball" Ron asked in the coolest voice he could muster. Raylee laughed at him. Then suddenly stopped.

"That was so funny... What part of hell fucking no don't you understand" She said harshly. Ron turned red and turn around and walked away, hurt. Raylee smiled to herself and trotted off toward the Gryffindor Common Room.

- Gryffindor Common Room -

The protrait hole swung open and the group entered the common room. Hermione quickly ran up stairs to get whatever she wanted to get. Arianna looked around the room and turned up her nose at the choice in colors. But she found a comfortable chair to sit on anyway. Peter quickly jumped on her lap followed by Catherine sitting next to her crossing her legs. They could hear Hermione feet hit the bottom step and turned around to she her holding a ginger colored ball of fur.

"What in the hell is that" Arianna asked shock shelled. Harry had to bite his lip not to let out a laugh. Hermione turned bright red and sat the ball of fur on the ground. When the thing started to move. Arianna and Catherine screamed and held onto eachother. Peter raise an kitty eyebrow and jumped out of the lap heading towards the other cat.

"Whats his name" He asked Hermione circling around the cat slowly looking it up in down, as if he was sizing it up.

"Crookshanks" Hermione answere with a smile on her face. Peter let out a laughed and started to roll around on his back.

"No... be serious" He said through laughter. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He let out a big episode of spit and started to clutch his stomuch, laughing.

"I am serious? Whats wrong with the name Crookshanks" Hermonie asked putting her hands on her hips and started to tap her foot. Peter got back on his feet and sat down looking at Hermione with a smile on his face.

"Its gay as hell.. Thats whats wrong with the name." Peter said looking at Hermione dead in the eye as if to challenge her. Arianna saw what was coming and quickly stood but as soon she opened her mouth the stop the upcoming arguement she was interripted by a scream breaking through the room. Everybody looked at eachother and ran towards the protrait hole. When they opened it, it took everything not to fall over in dumbfoldment. (a/n is that a word..well it is now shoot.)

Raylee was standing there clutching her heart with the look of fear on her face. Arianna walked over to her side. "What is it Raylee" She asked putting her arm around her shoulder. Raylee lips began to quiver.

"That... picture.. it moved" Raylee cried out pointing at the fat lady. Arianna raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you just realized that the pictures move" She asked Raylee slowly, who nodded slowly. "Oh my god... You are so freaking slow Raylee... I noticed that the first night we came here! Dont you look at pictures"

Raylee narrowed her eyes slightly. "No Arianna I don't look at the gay ass pictures" Raylee said yanking her body away from Arianna in resentment. Arianna just shrugged and walked back into the common room. "So its true then! If you take a oicture it steals your soul away! I always knew it was true." Raylee rambling while pacing back and forward. Catherine walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder to stop the pacing. She then looked at Peter.

"Go get Arianna... We are leaving to calm this girl down." She told him. He nodded and ran into the common room. Seconds later him and Arianna walked out. " Bye you guys.. see you tomorrow." With that said the four of them walked away disappearing around an corner.

"Wheres Ron" Harry asked Hermione after a minute or two. She shrugged and walked into the common room followed by Harry.

- Library -

Ron sat in a deserted part of the library cursing himself for being so stupid. '_I should've listened to Hermione... she was just thinking about my feelings. I'm so fucking stupid.'_ Ron thought, slumping down with his head down in defeat. Someone clearing thier throat made him look up.

"Cho? What are you doing here"

-

(a/n) THATS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! what is cho doing there? What really happened to Raylee? Look for the next Chapter... Chapter 13 Tomorrow... coming soon. But heres a question for you. Which is your favorite? Raylee, Arianna, or Catherine? review please!


	13. Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I own absolutley nothing.. except well.. my own characters.. which include Raylee, Arianna, Catherine, Peter, Sammie, and Brenden.. or anyother characther you dont reconize from the book.

Chapter Thirteen: Tomorrow

Dumbledore sat in his office, looking over some documents sent from the order. He heard a knock at his door. He said the words to gain interest. He didn't look up till he heard Hagrid distraught voice. He looked up and saw Snape, McGonagall, and Hagrid. He stood up imediately.

"Was another body found?" He asked hastily. The three professors nodded in unison.

"There was also another..." McGonagall's voice trailed off. She looked Dumbledore straight in the eye. "Umbridge was also found..." Dumbledore nodded and ran over to the fireplace, taking a handful of green dust he threw it into the flames, turning them an emeral green.

"Fudge! Alert the Daily Prophet... Its time to let this matter be known to the public. I think the final war is approaching soon and fast." Dumbledore yelled in a ver uncharacteric matter. The others stood in the room in awe. They have never seen Dumbledore this nervous. He finally came from the flames, he looked upon the otheres.

"It will be in the paper tomorrow." With that said they all filed out to meet the ministry officials.

- Next Morning... Great Hall-

Hords and hords of owls flocked to the confused students of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked on in wonderment. Suddenly a screech broke their splendor. Ron's family owl, Errol had a letter in its beak. And another owl they didn't recgonize was holding the Daily Prophet in its beak, moving its claw on Hermione hand. She hurried went into her pockets and took the paper then putting money in the little bag on it leg. She opened the paper and let a gasp spring from her lips.

"Harry! Ron! Look here on the front page." She said patting Harry on the arm. The two boys turned to the paper and thier eyes widden at what they saw.

_**Death Eaters Found Dead At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardiry.**_

_Last night the Ministry of Magic was alerted about bodies of Death Eaters found in the Forrbidden Forest, by Hogwarts very own former Gamekeeper. The ministry officials have concluded that no magice was involved with these morbid killings. They have also decided that students are safe from being attacked because only 29 bodies have been found, and they are all Death Eaters. So they say its absolutely say its completely safe. See more on pg. 6_

"What does this mean?" Harry asked Hermione and Ron. They both shrugged then looked across the hall directed towards the Slytherin table. Where most of the faces were all frighten or even afraid. Their eyes stopped on three smiling faces, whom were laughing at the Daily Prophet.

"Do you think it's them?" Ron said. Hermione nodded her head yes. She had no doubt in her mind that it wasn't them. " Okay if they are killing Death Eaters they are helping us out."

"Yeah its seems so." Hermione said to herself as she narrowed her eyes on Raylee. She just found out that her nightmares were actually visions. She had lived through every vicious killing Raylee had done. On not just evil people, but on innocent girls. She had seen the look of morbid fasinaction on her face. To say she was afraid of Raylee was a lie. She was waiting for her to make a move thats all. She knew she didn't have chance. But she wouldn't go down quietly. She took her eyes away from the brown haired girl and started picking up her books. " Come on you guys. We have Potions in 4 minutes." she said as she made way towards the Great Hall doors with Harry and Ron right beside her.

Across the hall Raylee watched as Hermione made her way out. One of her hands clenched in a fist. While her eyes picked up a red tint. '_That girl knows too much for her own good.'_ Raylee suddenly stood up and ran out of the hall after Hermione. Catherine and Arianna stood up and ran after her.

Out in the hall Raylee spotted her. She pushed herself to go faster. Once upon her she grabbed Hermione by the throat and held her against the wall. Her eyes were now a harsh crimson color. Hermione didn't even flich. "What Raylee?" Raylee snarled at Hermione's bravery or stupidity. She moved Hermione from the wall only to slam her head against it once more. Ron and Harry made a move to stop this but were held back by Catherine and Arianna. They were shaking thier heads no with red eyes fixed on Raylee. She could take them out but they weren't going to let her hurt Hermione.

"Little girl... you know far too much..." Raylee said slowly. As she ran one lone finger down Hermione's cheek. "Such a cute thing like you shouldn't be so goddamn nosey." Raylee half yelled. Suddenly a wirlwind of power circled the two. Raylee looked down at Hermione's wand with wide eyes. It was glowing at the end. She tried to tighten her grip around her windpipe but it felt like she was being drained. The hand that she held around Hermione started too glow a golden color. She gasped, her eyes turning back to green. "Shes too pure." With that said she dropped Hermione to the floor and held her glowing hand. _'Whats going on?'_ Raylee asked herself as the glowing ceased to exist. She looked into Hermione's eyes and said "Sorry... I didn't know." And turned and walked off.

Hermione's hand went to her throat and started to rub the inflamed skin. She stood up and walked over to her discarded bag, picking it up. She looked back at Harry and Ron. "Are you guys coming?" She said. Then she looked at Arianna and nodded her head silently telling her later. Arianna nodded as she watched the three of them walk off.

"What in the hell happened?" Catherine asked Arianna.

"I.. I don't know.. lets find Raylee..and Peter." Arianna said walking towards the direction Raylee went. Catherine nodded and followed.

- TKP's Dorm Room -

"Raylee what the hell is going on?" Catherine shouted at Raylee whom was lying on the bed with a dazed expression.

"I couldn't do it." She mumbled. She sat up and looked at an angry pair of girls and shook her head. "Where's Peter I need to talk to him about something." She asked them. They looked at her with confused looks.

"We don't know. We looked everywhere for him." Arianna said slowly raising an eyebrow. Raylee and Peter just don't mix. "Seriously Ray... whats going on with you?" Arianna asked her long time friend. Raylee look at her with an expressionless face, but her eyes told it all. She was scared.

"I don't know... I just don't know." Raylee said with a slight tremble in her voice. She stood up from the bed. And walked towards the door. "See you guys later. I'm going to go look for Peter. Go to class or something." She said before walking out the door and closing it.

"Okay... Why don't we go to class." Catherine said slowly walking over to where thier bookbags lay and picked them up, handing one of them to Arianna. They left the dorm wordlessly. With the sound of the door closing. Peter came out from under the bed. He had been dodging them for quite some time. He jumped on Arianna's bed closing his eyes. The sound of the door opening made him jump to a start. Raylee was standing there with her hands on her hips. Peter eeped and dove under the bed.

"Peter quit hiding. I knew you were in here before I left the room." Raylee said sitting at the foot of her bed. Peter came out from under the bed with his ball of yarn.

"Hiding? Whose hiding? Not me.. I was just getting my ball of yarn." He said far to quickly, Raylee just rolled her eyes.

"Peter I need your help tomorrow night." Raylee said desperately.

"Get the other two." He said aimlessly playing with his ball of yarn.

"In case you have forgotten.. Tomorrow is the Halloween Ball. And they Both have dates!" She half wined half yelled. Peter looked at her fearful for a minute then nodded his head.

"See.. I knew you were good for something." Raylee said with a smile. She ran over to get her bookbag then came back to pat him on the head. "I'm going to class. Later PETE!" Hearing the door close Peter kicked the yarn ball back under the bed and walked over to the window. He looked out towards the forest.

"Tomorrow.." He whispered and bowed his head.

-Later.. Much Later.. Room Of Requirements -

"Did you read the Daily Prophet today Draco?" Hermione asked him. They were packing up thier books and miscellaneous things. They had just got done with thier studing session.

"Yeah 29 Death Eaters have been found dead in the forest. No magic was present in the killings." Draco said putting his Transfigurations book in his bag.

"Don't you think its strange." Hermione said trying to hint him somehow. Draco just shrugged. Over the pass few weeks him and Hermione have become friends. But they decided to keep it secret because his father was in a bad mood on account of fellow Death Eaters coming up missing. He personally thought they all deserved to die. Every last Death Eater. He heard Hermione walk towards the fire place. He looked up just in time to see her put it out. Something clicked in his head.

"Go with me to the ball tomorrow." He blurted out. Hermione looked at Draco with a shocked expression.

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked barely containing herself. Noboday has asked her yet. And she was starting to believe she wouldn't attend the ball.

"I said go to the ball with me... I mean you don't have a date and I don't have one. So I've just thought we could go together as friends." Hermione smiled and picked up her bag.

"I'll go with you.. Tomorrow then?" Hermione said opening the door. Draco smirked and nodded his head.

"Tomorrow.."

-

(a/n) this chapter is kinda long... i actually had to cut a lot out. Because of it's size. But I will leave you with these questions to ponder on. Why is Peter so fearful about tomorrow night? What really did happen between Ron and Cho? Next Chapter is the ball.. Look out for it.. Chapter 14: Into The Darkness.. til then REVIEW!


	14. Into The Darkness

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.. except well.. my own characters.. which include Raylee, Arianna, Catherine, Peter, Sammie, and Brenden.. or any other character you don't recognize from the book. I also don't own any of the songs used in this chapter. They will all be accredited at the end of the chapter.

A/n: I have no reason why this chapter is so late. Well I do but I'm sure y'all don't want to hear my excuses... so on with the chapter...

Chapter Fourteen: Into The Darkness

Hermione woke up with a start. She, for once, wasn't plagued with dreams of Raylee's past. Her hand shot up to her neck, remembering the firm grip that Raylee an enclosed on her windpipe just yesterday. She jumped put of bed and walked into the bathroom to see if a bruise there. After it happened she didn't really think about. She was too busy worrying about the meeting she was going to have with Draco. _'Draco... he asked me to the ball last night.' _She thought with a smile. Then her brows scrunched up with irritation. She had just realized that she had nothing at all to wear to the Halloween Ball.

She walked out of the bathroom and walked hurriedly to her closet. She flung the door opened and look inside for a costume of some sort. Finding nothing she flopped down onto her bed with a sigh of defeat. She was feeling ready to cry, when a name popped into her head. _'Arianna! She might have something I can burrow for the night.'_ With that thought she quickly ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

.. Gryffindor Common Room ..

He watched as she ran down the stairs with her wet curly hair flying behind her. It was now his chance to make a move before Potter and Weasley had a chance to intervene. He slowly put up the smile on his face and approached her as she was just about to go out the portrait hole.

"Hey Hermione can you hold up for a second?" He said with the friendliest voice he could muster. She turned around and looked at him with one eyebrow raised on pretty face.

"What is it Brenden? I have something important to do right quick." She said with urgency in her voice. He smirked and took her hand in a cool manner.

"I know this is sorta late. But... I was wondering if you'll by the chance wanna go to the Halloween Ball with me?" He asked sweetly. Hermione's face took upon a compassionate look and he knew defeat was going to rear its ugly head any moment now.

"Sorry Brenden.. I already have a date for the ball tonight. But by any chance you need a date.. Ginny needs one. She just broke up with her boyfriend a couple of days ago." Hermione said patting him on the arm. He wanted to yank away from her touch. But he knew he had to keep appearances up. He nodded his head slowly and smiled. She smiled back at him.

"Well I must be going... See you later tonight. I'll save you a dance!" She smiled at him as she exited the common room. He kicked a chair and sat down. Waiting for the youngest Weasley to come downstairs. If he couldn't have one Potter's closes friends. He'll have the other's younger sister. She shouldn't be that hard to milk information out of. Sure as hell a lot easier than Hermione.

.. Hall ..

"I totally know what I'm going to be tonight!" Arianna said as she and the other two headed for the Great Hall. They wanted to have some breakfast.

"OOOH.. tell me!" Catherine jumped up and down. Raylee just rolled her eyes and tuned the two out. She was too caught up into where Peter had gotten to. He was no where in site when they awoke that morning. She had the sneaking suspicion that he was up to something.

"There is no way you're going to be head girl next year!" Raylee shot her head up to see some girl yelling at Hermione. Arianna and Catherine looked at her then sped up with their steps.

"I trusted you with one simple thing! And you can't manage to even do that. We might as well call the ball off with no entertainment!" The girl screamed as she turned red in the face. Hermione's lip began to quiver slightly.

"She does have entertainment planned for tonight!" Arianna said pushing the girl back. The girl scoffed at her and shot a glare at Hermione.

"I'm the Head Girl.. Mandy Brocklehurst.. don't believe we have met formally." Mandy said sticking out her hand clearly to be shaken. They ignored it.

"Hermione has us to entertain the people at the ball tonight. We have the music and everything. We will also preform a song tonight." Arianna said ignoring the shaking of the heads around her.

"Really now... This should prove to be interesting. This better turn out good Granger... or else you can say goodbye to your badge." She said before she stomped off.

"What a bitch, who does she think she is." Catherine sneered as she looked at Arianna trying to calm down Hermione. She walked over and gave Hermione a hug and told her not to worry.

"Don't listen to her.. you'll make head girl next year! I betcha!" Arianna said punching a fist into the air. Hermione laughed at her antics.

"Oh yeah... I forgot... Do you have some sort of costume I can borrow?" She asked them. Arianna nodded and swung her arm over Hermione's shoulder.

"You have asked the right person. Come on.. this is going to take all day." She said gesturing towards Hermione's hair. They all went into fits of giggles. Catherine, Arianna, and Hermione all looped arms and started heading towards their dorm. They stopped and looked back at Raylee.

"Aren't you coming Ray?" Catherine asked looking slightly worried. Raylee shook her head and headed the opposite direction. They all shrugged and headed towards the dorm.

.. 3rd Floor... Hallway ..

Peter was running around. Looking for hiding spots where he knew Raylee couldn't find him even if she had a homing device on him. He ran around a corner and bumped into something. He looked up into a pair of lantern eyes. Peter gasped when he noticed the cat was female. The other cat looked at him suspiciously then turned around an walked off.

Peter felt his jaw hit the floor. '_Now thats what I call sexy'_ he said watching as she ran off.

"Peter! I know you're around here.." He heard Raylee's voice as she approached slowly but steady, He looked around quickly looking for a place to run, seeing a girl's bathroom he ran into it. He quickly shut the door and took a look around. He did a double take when he saw a ghost floating in midair looking at him with curiosity. He did something thought he would never do again in his life.

"Meow!" He said cocking his head to the side. The ghost floated down towards him and took a good look. Reaching out a hand going to pet him he suspected. It went right through him leaving him the feeling of ice water getting poured over his body. He didn't like it so he backed up slowly. The ghost covered her face and began to wail with all her might. Peter heard Raylee's feet come to an halt.

"Shhh.. shut up!" He whispered harshly to the ghost, who stopped crying and looked at him with a confused expression and started to look around for the source of the voice. She didn't want to believe it came the cat. Finding no one she looked back at Peter who was crawling under a stall door. She floated through it and kinda just floated there.

"You can talk can't you?" She asked him with a cheerful voice.

"Yes.. I can.. can you please shut up for a minute or two? DAMN!" Peter said in a deadpan voice. He listened for Raylee's foot steps, but they were descending down the hall at an alarming rate. Maybe she saw a cat run around the corner or something. He let out a sigh and look at the ghost who look like she was about to break down in tears.

"Don't you dare start crying.. you have no reason to." Peter said in his regular voice now that he was sure he was safe from Raylee.

"Nobody likes me!" The ghost cried coving her face up with her hands.

"Of course nobody does.. you cry so freaking much." Peter said walking out of the stall. He looked over his shoulder to see the ghost following him.

"Whats your name anyway?" Peter asked her nicely.

"Myrtle... They call me Moaning Myrtle." She said with a smile on her almost transparent face.

"Moaning... Moaning Myrtle.. wonderful alliteration there." Peter stated while licking his paw.

"I like you... what's your name." Myrtle asked floating down next to him.

"Peter.. just plain ol' Peter."

.. Time Lapse ..

Arianna was standing in the mirror fixing her hair, Catherine was at the vanity putting on make up, all the while Raylee was laid out on her bed throwing one of her knives up in the air and catching it. She looked at Arianna, whom she guessed was going to the ball as Jasmine from Aladdin. Because she had the little belly dancing attire on. She had to shake her head in disgust when Arianna started dancing in front of the mirror. She looked over to Catherine., who was like dressed like... well she didn't really know.

"What in the hell are you supposed to be Cat?" She asked. Catherine looked down at her golden dress and twirled around.

"Isn't it obvious?" She said blankly. Raylee raised an eyebrow and shook her head no. "I'm Belle from Beauty and The Beast!" She exclaimed happily. Raylee scowled at this.

"With blonde hair?" Raylee asked stupidly. Catherine smiled and nodded. Raylee didn't say a word and lifted up her wand and did a little wave, changing Catherine's costume. Now she was Tinker Bell. "You look better as Tink." She said to Catherine who had her hands on her hips in obvious distaste.

"I so do not! Tink hardly wears any clothes!" She whined. Raylee fell back onto the bed in dismissal.

"At lease you're still a _Bell_." She said narrowing her eyes at Arianna who was still dancing in the mirror. Arianna saw this in the mirror and turned around looking at Raylee in the eye.

"You could be going to the ball also... if you weren't so standoffish." Arianna said doing a roll with her hips. She was dancing again.

"Ron Weasley asked me to the dance thing! Who would say yes to that!" Raylee yelled sitting up once more in the bed.

"And so did Seamus, which is really a sweet guy. I heard from Hermione that you just shot him down. Telling him you have better things to do." Catherine said while she walked over to the mirror checking how she look in her new costume. She had to admit she did look good.

"What do you possibly have to do tonight anyways?" Arianna said giving up with her hair and letting it fall loose. She figured she'd better wear it down. It was for the best.

"I'm busy tonight girls.. in the forest.." Raylee said with a hinty voice. Their mouth's formed identical 'o's. But Arianna being herself, dropped it like seconds after it etched itself on her face.

"But Peter is helping you out tonight remembers?" She said doing a whirl with her body. Her piercing on her navel had a butterfly charm on it tonight.

"Can you stop dancing!" Raylee screamed standing up now. Arianna put her hands up in a defensively. Raylee was about to yell at her about how she hadn't seen Peter all day when the door opened and in walked Peter.

"Where have you been you little fur ball?" Raylee asked angrily. Peter just shrugged his shoulders and raised an eyebrow at Arianna, who was dancing in the mirror again.

"You ready?" He asked Raylee who was still wearing her school uniform, finally following some rules. But she only wore them because she thought they looked sexy on her, which they did.

"I'm going to change, then I'm going to walk these idiots down." She said tilting her to the girls admiring themselves in the mirror. "You go ahead of me.. and like meet me there." Raylee said, Peter nodded and walked out the door.

Raylee sighed and went to her trunk and pulled out some gray, white, and black camouflage pants. She also pulled out a form fitting black long sleeve shirt with the words: 'This is my costume' scrawled across the front in white letters. She quickly put the clothes on, then pulled on some combat boots. Walking to Arianna grabbing her arm, and proceeded to walk out the dorm with Catherine following behind them.

..Gryffindor Common Room ..

Harry, Ron, Dean, Brenden, and Seamus were waiting for the girls to come from the girls dorm. Dean tapped his foot and looked at his watch. He had to meet Arianna at the Great Hall doors in 5 minutes.

"Man I wish they'll hurry up. I don't wanna keep Arianna waiting." He muttered to himself. Harry looked at him and saw the urgency in his face.

"Dean you can go ahead. I'm sure the girls will understand if you leave." Harry said to him. Dean didn't wait for a second more and ran out of the common room. They all shared a laugh.

"Man.. hes really caught up on the Arianna... not that I mind.. I wanna get with her friend, Raylee." Seamus said with his head kinda hung low. He had settled for Lavender Brown, after Raylee told him she had more important things to do. She didn't say it harshly but it hurt. He then made a promise to himself that he will make himself better for her.

"Raylee wouldn't give you the time if she doesn't want me." Ron said with his ears turning a shade of red that matched his ears. Seamus choose to stay quiet it was no secret that Ron liked Raylee. But the feelings weren't returned at the slightest.

"Ron, who are you taking anyway?" Brenden asked him.

"Cho Chang." He said, not noticing Harry narrow his eyes and clench his fist.

"Why are you taking her, Ron?" Harry asked with a well practiced calm voice. Ron shined his nails on his costume and looked at them.

"Well, it appears that she wanted me to go with. She said she has liked me for ages." Ron said with a sense of superiority in his voice. Harry looked like he was ready to pounce him when the girls finally came into sight. Sammie had on a blue gown. Harry remembered it from somewhere.. oh yeah that muggle fairy tale, Cinderella. Ginny was dress like Ariel from little mermaid, when she went to her wedding. But Hermione was the one that shocked them all. Her usually curly hair was straight and she was wearing what look like pieces of leather around her hips like a skirt and a another piece covering up her chest. She looked hot!

"Hermione! Where in the hell did you get that outfit?" Ron said with his jaw hanging down.

"Arianna, she said I would make a good Jane.. because of my brown hair and accent and all." She said looking down at her attire. The boys nodded at this cause they knew Arianna wouldn't have it any other way. She was what you call a girl that moves very fast.

"So who are we waiting for now?" Ron asked rather impatiently. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"Lavender... duh." Harry said looking at the staircase, wishing she would just hurry up. Thankfully to him she appeared in a rather revealing outfit. Hermione gasped when she saw it. She was dressed like a belly dancer too! Hermione wasn't planning to see the consequences with that.

"Lavender... I think you should put on a different costume.." Hermione said slowly. Lavender just rolled her eyes and tossed her auburn hair over her shoulder walking out the portrait hole. The others followed dejectively.

..Outside The Great Hall ..

"Man whats taking them so god damn long! I got shit to do." Raylee complained while looking up at the direction where the rest of the crew was supposed to come from. They had been waiting a good ten minutes and Raylee was getting sorta restless. This was taking major cut into her time for the errand she had to run.

"Probably waiting on Lavender... That girl always takes a long time." Dean said looking down at his watch. Arianna sighed and leaned against his shoulder. Catherine and Blaise already went inside, along with Draco, who happened to be walking back out right that moment.

"Whose Lavender?" Raylee asked raising an eyebrow. She had no heard of this girl.

"The girl Seamus is taking... umm has that reddish brown hair." Dean tried to explain. But he couldn't seem to. Raylee looked shocked for a minute but quickly recovered. Just then she heard some footsteps approaching the Great Hall. She quickly perked up so she could get a good look at this Lavender girl.

"What took you people so long?" Arianna asked looking over everyone at their costume. Her eyes stopped on Lavender. "Bitch... you better go change your costume." She said coldly.

"Who do you think you are? Talking to me like that..." Lavender said turning her nose up in the air. Arianna was about to beat her up, but Raylee intervened.

"Raylee Willins, I don't believe I've met you." She said in an emotionless voice. Lavender looked at her attire and let out a disgusted snort.

"Lavender Brown.." She said in a snobbish manner. Raylee looked her up an down.

"Colorful... very colorful indeed." Raylee said looking towards Seamus. She walked up to him and patted him on the back and walked in the Great Hall not with another word. The others decided it was best to follow.

.. Great Hall ..

The Great Hall was decorated to the 't'. It had different lights flashing all around them. Food tables lay about on the sides along with a sitting area. Parts of it looked like a haunted marsh of some sort and they other part was like a house. With random ghouls jumping out. Random screams could be heard all around. The calm chatter of students could be heard. Dumbledore found this the opportune moment to deliver is opening speech.

"Welcome to this year's Halloween Ball! I hope you enjoy all the festivities we have here tonight. Outside in the patio area we have an haunted house set up for your touring pleasure. But I must warn you it is scary in there. Got me a few times. Brilliant work by the prefects on that one. Tonight's entertainment will be provided by our very own Arianna Spencer, Catherine Bates, and Raylee Willins. They will be picking out the music and such, and will give you annual breaks to view the other stuff. They also will be preforming a song for you tonight. I know we're all looking forward to that. So no further ado lets start this ball shall we?" Dumbledore said as students cheered and clapped as he sat down at the teacher's table. Arianna appeared near some kinda sound system pulling out records and such. She looked around and waved nervously.

"So... you all ready to start?" She asked biting her bottom lip. She saw a few people nod their heads and put the needle to the record. Arianna came from behind the player to the dance floor. She couldn't hear the music. Then she realize nobody else could either. With a quick twirl of her wand the music blared in a up beat rhythm people started nodding their heads to the infectious sound.

_CIARA! THIS BEAT IS!_

_Automatic, Supersonic, Hypnotic, Funky Fresh!_

_Work my body so melodic,_

_This beat flows right through my chest!_

_Everybody ma and pappi came to party_

Arianna, Catherine, and Raylee were dancing but they notice everyone else just kinda standing around, looking at them with envy as the moved so natural to the music. So they decided to run over and grab random groups of people to start dancing with them.

_Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,_

_Let me see you 1,2 step!_

_Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on, _

Soon everyone was joining in, trying to the little dance move. Smiles were on every face. Dumbledore watched all his students having a good time with a little twinkle in his eye.

_THIS BEAT IS!_

_Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,_

_(Jazze made it),_

_So retarded, top charted,_

_Ever since the day I started,_

_Strut my stuff,_

_And yes I flaunt it,_

_Goodies make the boys jump on it_

_(Jump on it),_

_No I can't control myself,_

_Now let me do my 1,2 step_

Laughs filled the air as Neville attempted the little dance step and tripped over his feet. Raylee with a smile on her face helped him up.

_Rock it, don't stop it,_

_Everybody get on the floor,_

_Wake the party up,_

_We about to get it on,_

_(Let me see ya'll)_

_1,2 step,_

_(I love it when ya'll)_

_1,2 step_

_(Everybody)_

_1,2 step,_

_We about to get it on!_

Cheers filled the room as Neville got the step right for the first time. Everyone was truly having a good time. House rivalries were forgotten at the moment.

_It don't matter to me,_

_We can dance slow_

_(Ladies and gentlemen),_

_Whichever way the beats drop,_

_Our bodies will go_

_(I like this ah),_

_So swing it over here,_

_Mr. DJ_

_(Hey,Hey),_

_And we will, we will rock you up _

_It don't matter to me,_

_We can dance slow_

_(Dance slow yeah),_

_Whichever way the beats drop,_

_Our bodies will go,_

_So swing it over_

_here, Mr. DJ,_

_(Ladies and gentlemen),_

_And we will, we will rock you,_

_Lets shake_

_I shake it like jello,_

_And make the boys say hello,_

_Cause they know im rockin' the beat_

_(Rocking the beat),_

_I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,_

_But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me),_

_Because im 5 foot 2,_

_I wanna dance with you,_

_And im sophisticated fun,_

_I eat filet mignon,_

_And I'm nice and young,_

_Best believe im number one..._

The song ended soon after that. Everyone was about out of breath, but they all managed to clap and cheer. There was a mad rush to the refreshment table as Arianna ran to the record player to pick up a new song to play. She pondered over the song for a while and smiled when she finally made up her mind. She put the record on the players, placing the needle to it. While this was all going on, nobody noticed Raylee slip out the door. The music started playing...

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head, _

_Contemplating everything you ever said_

_Now I see the truth, I got doubt_

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out_

_See you later_

.. Forbidden Forest ..

Raylee ran through the forest towards her 'graveyard'. She didn't miss a beat as she jumped over fallen limbs. She could still hear the music playing at the ball.

_I see your fantasy, You want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, Inside of our heads (yeah)_

_Well now that's over_

Suddenly she came to an halt, crouching down low, she dunked behind a bush. She saw a black panther seemingly eating a hole in the last corpse's chest. One of her daggers dropped and the panther's head shot up, looking towards the sound with familiar violet eyes. She gasped._ 'Peter!'_

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

The panther started circling the spot where she was hiding. Then thats when it happened. He pounced!

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

Raylee rolled over just in time. The panther let out a fierce roar, swinging his large paw violently in her direction hitting her abdomen, leaving four deep gashes in it's wake.

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're Headstrong_

Raylee quickly got to her feet, but before she had time to react she got tackled by the panther. It dugged its claws into her shoulder. She screamed out, she brought her legs up and kicked him off of her. She then produced two blades.

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_

"You wanna play rough now... do ya?" She said taking a teasing slash at him with one of her blades. He got angry and charged towards her. She dodged gracefully and slashed at him, leaving a long thin line. She smirked evilly.

"Here kitty kitty." She said looking around, he seemed to have disappeared **into the darkness**. She gasped when he appeared out of no where, bringing his claws up to her face leaving behind 4 fine cuts. Raylee started to fall back, but she maneuvering her body she'll land in a crouched position. Thats when she saw it. Some sort of pendant lodged into the middle of Peter's forehead. She took her chance to charge up to shove the point of her blade into the pendant.

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away_

There was a flash of bright light that threw Raylee back. She quickly stood up and supported herself on a tree. She watched as Peter began to shrink back to his normal size. Raylee put her hand on her stomach and she slowly started to walk over to the cat that tried to kill her. Peter opened his violet eyes to look at the bleeding girl. His eyes widen when she stumbled to the ground.

"Don't just look at me! Heal me damnit!" Raylee coughed out. Peter nodded his head, closing his eyes. Raylee wounds started disappearing. When she was fully healed she stood up and with a blink of an eye her foot connected with Peter's body and sent him flying. She smiled when he collided with a tree and slid down.

"I think I deserved that." Peter said getting up shaking his head.

"Hell yeah you did! Just fucked my ass up with no remorse." Raylee said getting ready to hit him again, but flew back when he transformed in the the panther again. Peter smiled, revealing enormous teeth. He then he began to shrink once more into the Peter we all know and love.

"Got your ass on spook mode. Ha Ha, I told you that you don't wanna fight me." Peter said in a matter of fact type of tone. Raylee shook her head, walking over to what was left of the corpse. She picked it up and started running off, with Peter right on her tail.

_This is not where you belong..._

..Halloween Ball ..

Hermione and Draco were the talk of the dance by now. The song had just ended and a slow one came on. They could hear people whispering about them, but they chose to ignore it.

Arianna was dancing with Dean right next to Catherine and Blaise. They were oblivious about what was occurring in the forest that very moment. All they cared about was the dance and their dates.

"So where in the United States... did you say you three live?" Dean asked clearly trying to get to know her better.

"California... maybe you can come see my house sometime?" Arianna said slyly. She giggled when Dean blushed. They continued to talk about where each other came from.

Across the Great Hall, Harry was dancing with Sammie. They didn't seem to notice that Cho was watching their every move. She looked quite pissed. Ron came up behind her with a drink. She took it and drank it slowly not taking her eyes off of Harry and Sammie. Cho had asked Ron to the ball in attempt to make Harry jealous. It wasn't working very well. Her eyes got this murderous gleam to them. But she didn't notice Catherine looking dead at her.

Arianna smiled and looked over to where Ginny was dancing with Brenden, who was looking hatefully at Draco and Hermione. She then turned her head towards Sammie and Harry were dancing. She noticed there was this fakeness about her that she felt that they needed to check out. _'I knew those two were trouble. I think I should do more research on these twins.'_ she thought to herself, She nodded her head at Dean, who had returned with her punch. She instantly decided later was a better time to ponder on such things.

Arianna wasn't that only one to notice the looks Brenden was giving Draco and Hermione. She was dancing with Blaise, so leaned her head on his shoulder she she could get a better look at what was happening. She got another look at Cho, whom was currently smiling fakely at Ron. She turned her head over so she could see Brenden on more time. But she couldn't from that shoulder. She sighed and lifted her head up, looking at Blaise dead in the eyes. '_Now how am I going to do this without looking stupid?'_ She thought for a minute. Coming to a decision she leaned forward and kissed Blaise, she gave him a sweet little smile and put her head on the opposite shoulder.

Brenden was dancing with Ginny, gripping his wand tightly behind her back. Catherine's eyes started to glow blue and his wand flew out of his and into his pocket. He looked up at her with a sneer. She smirked and shook her head slightly. Her eyes then changed from a blue glow to a red one. He shallowed harshly and decided talking to Ginny was safer. The song ended. Everyone once again separated and cheered and clapped.

Arianna realized what time it was and whipped her head around to catch sight of Raylee. She didn't see her at all. Catherine seemed to be doing the same thing. They slowly walked to the stage. Taking as much time as possible. Making it there they picked up their guitars and looked back at the drums dejectingly. They fumbled with the mics trying to to buy time. Suddenly they heard the banging of drums behind them. They looked back and saw Raylee and let their guitars rip. Raylee started to sing:

"_How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable_

_So condescending unnecessarily critical_

_I have the tendency of getting very physical_

_So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle"_

Catherine took over:

"_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_

_This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear_

_You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone_

_Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on"_

Their audience seemed to go wild. They continued on to sing the chorus.

"_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe"_

Arianna started to smile as her part came:

"_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head_

_You should know better you never listened to what I've said_

_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat_

_Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did"_

The crowd went wild on that. They all smiled at each other and sang the chorus again:

"_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe"_

They were getting close to the end of the song. So the all sang the break down together:

"_Does it kill_

_Does it burn_

_Is it painful to learn_

_That it's me that has all the control_

_Does it thrill_

_Does it sting_

_When you feel what I bring_

_And you wish that you had me to hold"_

They all took a deep breath at the same time ready to sing the end of the song.

"_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe"_

They all took hands and came to the front of the stage and did a little bow. People clapped. Dumbledore came up told them all it was time to go to bed. Everyone started filing out of the Great Hall, all with the same thought: This is the best ball we've ever had!

a/n omg longest chapter in the history...of all the chapters i've ever written. The only reason its this long cause I havent updated in like months.. this is a special treat for yall. The songs used in this chapter were: 1,2 step by Ciara... Headstrong by Trapt ... and Harder to Breathe by Maroon5. Look out for Chapter 15: Mission Impossible! Until then.. REVIEW!


	15. Mission Impossible

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.. except well.. my own characters.. which include Raylee, Arianna, Catherine, Peter, Sammie, and Brenden.. or any other character you don't recognize from the book.

Chapter Fifteen: Mission Impossible

"Raylee wake up! We need to talk about some things." Arianna said shaking Raylee out of her sleep. Raylee opened one eye and looked at her annoyed.

"What time is it?" She asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Arianna quickly looked at her watch and seemed to be counting by fives.

"6:30 am." Catherine answered, rolling her eyes at Arianna dumbness.

"Why in the world are we up at 6: 30 in the freaking morning! You guys are nucking futs!" Raylee yelled and rolled back over trying to catch a few more hours of sleep. She got hit in the head by a shoe. "Okay... I'm up!" She said frustration clear in her voice, she sat up and hugged her pillow. "Okay... now shoot!"

They proceeded to tell her about their suspicions about the way certain people acted at the Halloween Ball. Their stories were colliding with each others, which lead to a shouting match between Arianna and Catherine. Raylee raised up her hand to shut them up.

"So... Arianna says we should watch both of the twins... not Cho, and Cho is just some jealous whore that needs to get over it." Raylee said gesturing towards a very red in the face Arianna.

"Yeah, just face it Catherine.. Cho is just a jealous female!" Arianna screamed. Catherine looked ready to pounce on her. Raylee quickly ran in between them to stop any fight that would break out. Resulting in a trashed dorm room and two hurt girls.. with Arianna the victor.

"And you say we should watch Brenden and Cho. That Sammie is just an innocent bystander?" Raylee asked Catherine. Catherine nodded and threw at glare at Arianna.

"Who are you glaring at Bates? Trying to start something? Make a move bitch." Arianna said getting into the fighting stance. Catherine's eyes turned a horrid red and Raylee decided to step out of the way. Arianna smirked at her. They started circling one another, studying the other closely.

"Arianna I have had it up to here.. with you and your little innocent goody two shoes act. Why do you insist on acting like a goddamn ditz all of the sudden?" Catherine said in a deadpan voice. Her fingers balled into a fist.

"There has been something wrong with you ever since me and Raylee befriended your ass. I should have never stepped in and helped your ass that day. I should have let them bully you!" Arianna said finally stepping into Catherine's face. Raylee could see this was getting out of hand and fast. But she decided to let the two work it out. In their own way. Everything seemed to be falling apart at the seams.

"Well Spencer... We are going to settle this right here and now!" Catherine yelled and tried to throw Arianna with her mind. Arianna merely stumbled a few steps. Catherine let out a frustrated growl and started swinging her fist rapidly at Arianna, landing a few hits here and there. Arianna was doing a good job at dodging. Raylee saw what she was doing, she was going to tire Catherine out first.

"Catherine.. Arianna.. knock it off!" Raylee said walking between them pushing Catherine on the bed and making a move to push Arianna back. But it didn't work Arianna barely moved and smirked over to Catherine who was sprawled out on the bed. "Why are you guys fighting! You have no reason to fight over nonsense like this! We have been friends for a long time. Don't let this situation break us apart. Not now! We need each other now." Raylee screamed at them, sinking down to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. "I need you two! You guys have never fought like this! You can't do this to me. When I need your help most!" Raylee whimpered, she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

Arianna's smirk disappears as she looked worriedly at Raylee. Catherine got off the bed and walked over to the two. "What is it Ray?" She asked her.

"Rachel... shes been trying to take over my body. Like when I was little. I can't fight it here." Raylee explained to them. Their eyes widen in shock. Arianna was the first one to recollect herself and sneer.

"I can handle Rachel any day." Arianna said walking away, sitting on her bed and crossed her legs.

"No you can't Arianna! You know you can't!" Catherine screamed at her. Arianna shot her a glare.

"Its all simple... I'm going to use magic to do it." Arianna said leaning over to pick up her wand, that was sitting on her night stand. "I found a book with spells to control stuff like this." She said raising her wand and muttering some words that seemed to be in Latin. Gold light surrounded Raylee for a few seconds and it seemed to disappear as quickly as she came. "That will keep her from taking over as long as I see fit. It will only disappear when I'm dead.. or close to dying. But of course that won't happen any time soon."

"Thanks Ari.." Raylee whispered. "I have come to a decision on the matter of who to watch closely. Why don't we watch the one shooting evil glares at other people. They seem like the most threat right at this moment." Raylee said starting to pace back on forward, mumbling to herself. Arianna looked offended for a second but quickly got over it. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then smiled raising her hand as if she was in class. Catherine and Raylee looked at her dumbly, she pulled it down and played it off with a smile.

"I was stretching... Anyways, I think we should so it 007 style. You know like Tom Cruz in **Mission Impossible**." Arianna said in a voice to show that she was proud of herself. Raylee and Catherine turned and looked at each other for a moment then turned to look back at her.

"No." They said in unison, then turning away from Arianna's pout, crossing their arms. Arianna just shrugged and dropped down from the bed to open up her trunk. From it she pulled out a black long sleeve shirt, black pants, and some black boots. She ran into the bathroom and they could faintly hear the shower. A few minutes later it turned off and they heard some stumbling and a string of curses. A second later Arianna walked out with her black hair in a messing bun wearing the clothes she picked out.

"Well... I'm off you guys. I'll see you people when I see you." She said running over to her trunk to pull out a black backpack, that appeared to be made out of silk. She saw the look Raylee and Catherine were giving her. "What! Its my spy gear." And with that she walked out of the dorm.

"She has spy gear?" Catherine asked Raylee with an eyebrow raised.

"Did you forget that was Arianna, who just walked out that. Theres no telling what she has." Raylee said grabbing some clothes to put on. "I call the shower first then we can head out and do what we do best." Raylee said walking in to the bathroom.

Near the Great Hall --

Arianna was running down the empty corridor, looking behind her to see if anyone was following her. She was about to round the corner when she bumped into someone. It was Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Hermione I didn't see you there." Arianna said regaining her composure.

"Where you off to in such a hurry Arianna? Is it like 7 in the morning?" Hermione asked, stopping to look at her watch to confirm what time it really was.

"Well I was just going to take a jog to clear my mind up... Me and Catherine got into a fight." Arianna explained, looking down at her feet,

"Oh I understand. Ron, Harry, and I always get into little fights. But we always seem to make up in the end." Hermione said putting ahand on Arianna's shoulder to comfort her a little, even though secretly Arianna didn't need comforting at all. "Well I'll be seeing you Ari.. I have to head to the library. Gotta study for N.E.W.T.S." Hermione said hurriedly walking towards the library.

Arianna shrugged and continued her trek around Hogwarts, looking to catch site of Brenden or even that Cho girl. She let a smile cross her face when she heard Dean's voice, but it quickly dropped when she recognized that it sounded as if he was arguing with someone. She quickened her pace to see what was going on. They were just around the corner, Arianna peeked around to see Dean ready to get into a fight with one of her fellow house-mates, Morag MacDougal.

"You stay with your own sort, you mudblood! Stay away from our women, especially the ones that put out like that Arianna chick." Morag sneered. Arianna gasped at the comment about her, but she was more stunned when she heard the unfamiliar term of mudblood. She found asking, is it a good thing or a bad thing to be called? She figured it was a bad thing by the way Morag had said it.

It had seem as though Dean couldn't contain himself any longer, because he swiftly decked Morag. They locked into a mini battle. Duking it out over something she could tell had been building up for years. She felt a swell of pride in her chest, her boyfriend was winning. But then she caught a glimmer of silver. Morag seemed to be pulling out a knife. With the blink of an eye, Arianna was holding Morag by his neck against the wall, much like Raylee had Hermione days earlier.

"Drop it now." Arianna said in a deathly calm voice. Her eyes began to glow the deathly red color like when she got into that fight with Pansy. Seeing this, Morag dropped the knife, which made a clattering noise on the ground. Dean picked it up, making sure Morag wouldn't be able to get it back no time soon. Arianna carelessly threw him down the hall, he landed and slid a few feet. He jumped up and started to straighten up his robes,

"We'll finish this, Mudblood, when your little whore isn't around to save you . You can count on that." He said as he pulled down his left sleeve, but the mark on his arm didn't escape Arianna's keen sense of sight. She had spotted the Dark Mark on his arm.

"Number 25.." She muttered to herself, she let her eyes turn back to their original blue haze.

"What was that Ari?" Dean asked hugging her from behind, She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled sweetly.

"Nothing babe." She said turning in his arms to give him a little peck on the lips. She pulled back and smirked at him. "Well, I gotta blaze." She kissed him once more and ran off down the hall, leaving him to his own devices.

Same Floor... Down some ways... Near Owlery --

Peter ran up to a grumbling Raylee.

"Where are the other two?" He asked tilting his head to the side as he looked up to her.

"You missed it... Arianna and Catherine had a big fight. But anyways, Catherine was with me for a few minutes.. then that stupid Blaise showed up and she is probably in a broom closet some where making out. And Arianna is in one of her moods again. She's 007 today." She said adding a roll to her eyes. Peter let out a short laugh and they continued to walk together in silence.

"What or who are you looking for?" Peter inquired after a few minutes of walking.

"Brenden... You know what... We don't much about these twins do we? Now that I think about it. Maybe Arianna is right after all. We should keep a look out on these twins." Raylee said to Peter, the little knobs in her brain turning.

"You can't be serious! There is no way that.. that bitch is right! Sure about Brenden, but Sammie.. Raylee come on now!" Catherine said coming out of no where with her hand on her hips.

"We will still watch Cho, alright? But these twins gotta to be the top priority." Raylee explained. Catherine just let out a sigh and nodded her head in understanding. They made their way towards the Great Hall deciding it was a smart place to go since it was morning. Out of the blue Catherine said humming and dancing. Raylee looked at her and turned away shaking her head.

"Damn girl will you stop!" Peter yelled out. He was angry that she called his owner a bitch, which was something she wasn't. Catherine stopped and looked down at him. She raised her foot ready to deliver a swift kick to his butt. But Raylee stopped her.

"Don't... Trust me... I know from experience." Raylee said with a scowl, remembering what had happened the night before. Catherine looked confused but shrugged it off, putting it off till later. They heard footsteps ahead around the corner. They slowed down and peeked around. Brenden was standing talking into a mirror to someone. Without his little Australian accent. Raylee looked at Catherine and Peter mouthing the word. 'Bingo'.

All of a sudden Arianna dropped down from the ceiling, landing about an inch from the ground. She looked like she was hovering there. But if you looked very closely you can see the very thin and clear cable. She brought her wrist to her mouth and pushed a button on her watch. She was muttering something. Raylee was fed up.

"Are you serious?" She asked very loudly. Brenden suddenly stopped talking and turned around quickly. But when he did the hall was clear of anyone. He jogged down the hall and peeped around the corner, but no one was there. He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the mirror.

"I'm making my move on Potter tomorrow master." He said in a high mousy type of voice.

"_ Very good wormtail... You have made me quite happy.." _A male voice hissed out from the mirror. Brenden smiled and putted the mirror back into his robes, and made his way back up the hall.

When he disappeared around the corner, 4 bodies came falling down from the ceiling, hitting the floor except one, Arianna. She started to giggling at the others when Raylee reached up with one of her knifes and cut the cord, causing Arianna to hit the ground with a huff.

Gryffindor Boys Dorms ---

Harry shot up from his bed with severe pain coming from his scar. He yelped out, waking up Ron from his slumber. Ron eyes widen when he saw Harry clutching his forehead in agony. He jumped out of his bed and ran over.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked worriedly. Harry winced and yelled out in pain once more.

"It Voldermort.. Something has made him happy.. Very Happy."

(--)

A/n: Cliffy! Well heres the update... This little matter will be settled in the next few chapters. Leave me review...I will update when I get back from vacation... well later!


	16. Right For Once

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.. except well.. my own characters.. which include Raylee, Arianna, Catherine, Peter, Sammie, and Brenden.. or any other character you don't recognize from the book.

A/N: I have read HBP. I wasn't to happy with it. It depressed me. I got the notion to give up on all my Harry Potter Fan Fictions, but then I thought TKP takes place in 6th year. So I can very well mold it to my very own story. But only with slight changes now that I have read it. Well I hope you like this chapter. The song used is (oh no) What you got by Justin Timberlake

Chapter Sixteen: Right For Once

"What could he be so happy about Harry?" Ron asked sitting down at the foot of Harry's bed.

"I dunno, but I think we should definitely go to Professor Dumbledore about this. It's what Sirius would've told me to do." Harry said looking down for a moment, before jumping out of his bed. Ron stood up and decided to get dress too.

"Come on Ron. Lets go get Hermione from the girl dorms. We can tell her on the way." Harry said grabbing Ron's arm and pulling him behind him. They hurried down the steps to the common room. Ginny was sitting there with a group of girls around her age. Harry made his way over pulling Ron in tow.

"Ginny, can you get Hermione for us?" Harry asked with urgency in his voice.

"She went to the library to study for N.E.W.T.S." Ginny told him. Harry muttered a thanks and ran out of the room. He didn't turn in the direction of the library instead he made his way towards Dumbledore's office.

"What about Hermione?" Ron asked trying to keep up with Harry's fast pace.

"We can tell her later. Speed up would you?" Harry said making a sharp turn around the corner running smack dead into Raylee, knocking her down.

"Watch it Harry!" Catherine yelled at him. She bent down to help Raylee up.

"Sorry, my fault." Harry said sheepishly getting off the floor.

"Where were you going in such a hurry anyway?" Arianna asked with a strange look in her eyes that no one seemed to notice.

"Dumbledore's office." Ron answered staring at Raylee, who was adjusting her hoodie. She was a pair of Arianna's cargo pants and her hoodie. She thought she should raid it while she got the chance earlier that morning.

"What for?" Peter asked sitting down, licking his white paw.

"Just some urgent matters. Nothing to really worry about." Harry answered quickly, a little too quickly. Peter narrowed his eyes and stood up, and ran in the opposite direction.

"I'll catch you guys in the dorm later." He yelled over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner. They stared after him for a moment. They shrugged and looked back at one another.

"Wonder where hes going..." Catherine trailed off. Ron and Harry cleared their throats.

"Well we have to be going..." Harry said grabbing Ron's hand and running off.

"Those two are way too close if you know what I mean.." Catherine said smirking. Raylee and Arianna rolled their eyes at her comment.

"Catherine, its obvious that they are straight." Arianna said walking away from heading towards the Slytherin common room entrance. They decided to follow her.

(-- Library --)

Hermione had her head buried in a book on charms when some tapped on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Draco and smiled. She knew for a fact that they weren't really enemies anymore. Plus they had a lot of fun last night at the ball. Which gave her some brownie points with the Head's.

"Morning Draco, have a nice sleep?" Hermione said looking up at him beaming. He nodded and sat down across from her. He lifted up her books to read the title.

"What are you doing in here so early? Don't you ever have any fun?" He asked raising a blonde eyebrow at her. She blushed and looked down at her book.

"I have fun. I have lots of fun." Hermione said hiding her face behind her hair. Draco smirked and closed the book in front of her. She looked up at him once more.

"Prove it then.."

(-- TKP's Dorm--)

"So Arianna was **right for once**. We should use those ropes she has. They saved our asses today. I think we can hang from the ceiling, but that leaves a problem with that Peeves character. But I think I can handle that little thing. The Bloody Baron seems to have some sort of control over him." Raylee said walking in front of them as if she was directing an army. Arianna being who she is, saluted at her for a good laugh. Catherine looked at her with narrowed eyes and walked over to Arianna's trunk and threw it open, grabbing one of the spy bags, then headed towards the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Arianna asked glaring at Catherine.

"Out." Catherine said returning the glare, and walking out the dorm. Arianna scoffed then looked over to Raylee who seemed to be in deep thought.

"Okay, we're alone now. Lets go find Harry and Ron, I got a plan with those two." Arianna said pulling out her wand and muttering a spell changing her clothes to a mini jean skirt with a baby pink tube top, with a matching jean jacket. She then turned and looked into the mirror. She studied her belly button ring for a second and decided that it was good enough for the purpose. She then looked at Raylee and waved her wand once more, transfiguring Raylee's clothes into a outfit that matched her. Except it was leather instead of jean and the shirt was a crimson color.

"Why are we dressed like this? Scratch that... Why am I dressed like this, Do you know how long it took me to dig through your trunk to find that outfit I was wearing." Raylee said looking at the black hooker boots that Arianna just handed her. She raised her eyebrow at Arianna, who was sitting down on the bed putting on a pair herself. Raylee decided she should follow along.

"We have to get close to Harry and Ron." Arianna said standing up, fixing her skirt. Raylee stood up awkwardly trying to keep her balance. Heels weren't really her thing.

"Why exactly?" Raylee said trying to figure out how she got a thong on. She was scared to bend over, she knew her bare ass would be out.

"Because we have to get into the common room." Arianna said walking out of the dorm with Raylee close behind her. They entered the common room to find it mostly filled with first years. They continued to walk out into the hallway.

"Can't Dean get us into the common room?" Raylee asked dumbly, as she was finally getting the hang of walking in those boots and that skirt.

"Yeah, but we need to be disguised, so 'Brenden' won't expect anything. We are going to use Harry's and Ron's forms." Arianna explained walking up a staircase.

"How we going to do that?" Raylee asked suddenly falling and getting her foot trap in the stair. She had forgot to skip the trick stair. Arianna rolled her eyes and went to help her out.

"A Polyjuice Potion." Arianna said as she gave one firm tug and set Raylee's foot free.

"A what!" Raylee exclaimed as the continued their way up the stairs.

"Its a potion that helps take the form of any person for an hour. All you need is something like a hair." Arianna explained pulling out two test tubes filled with what looked like a questionable substance.

"Where did you get it?" Raylee asked.

"Snape's classroom. He has loads of it just lying around in the supplies cabinet." Arianna said looking around at everyone walking pass them.

"Oh," Was all Raylee could say. Arianna seemed to be very well informed in this world.

"Back to the topic. I get to use Harry's form and you get to have Ron's." Arianna said walking up another set of stairs. Raylee stopped and thought to herself for a minute. Then something clicked.

"Oh hell no! ARIANNA!" She screamed, running up the stairs to catch up with Arianna.

(-- Near The Quidditch Pitch--)

Catherine heard from some one that Cho was going to be down here practicing for something called Quidditch. She had no idea what that was, but she was determined to find this girl. She turned a corner and ran right smack dead into Blaise. He caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Hey Cat, I was just going to find you." He said to her giving a little squeeze.

"You were? Thats so sweet." Catherine said with a sweet little smile on her face. She went on her tippy toes to give him a peck on the lips. "What are you doing down here anyways."

"To see when I have Quidditch practice." Blaise said with a smirk on his face.

"Quidditch?"

"Yeah, we play here at school too. I was looking for you to tell you I couldn't walk by the lake with you tonight. So maybe we could make it up like right now?" He asked looking hopeful.

"I have nothing better to do." She said with a shrug.

"Good lets get to it." Blaise said leading her towards a broom closet.

(-- Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom--)

Peter ran into the bathroom to have a quick talk with Myrtle. She was sitting on a sink looking glum. He walked slowly in front of her. She looked at him and a small smile appeared on her face. But it quickly disappeared.

"They are in that place again." She said quietly looking down. Peter looked at her confused.

"Who? What place?" Peter asked.

"The Slytherins, and the Chamber of Secrets." She answered floating off her resting place.

"Where is this Chamber of Secrets?" Peter asked her looking around the bathroom. Myrtle pointing to the bottom of the sink that she was sitting on a few minutes ago. It had strange tabs on it. They looked oddly like a snake. "Its there? Are you serious. How do I get in?"

"Just knock on it three times and say Tom Riddle." Myrtle instructed. Peter looked at her then his paws then at her again. She didn't seem to get it. So he lifted his paw and hit it against the sink bottom 3 times.

"Tom Riddle." He said and the sink started to shake and move aside. Peter walked toward the pathway that lead to the chamber and looked back at Myrtle. "Thanks... I'll be back." With that he disappeared into the darkness.

(-- Hermione and Draco --)

"Where are we going Draco?" Hermione asked as they walked down an unfamiliar hall. Draco just turned to her and smirked.

"Its a shortcut I found a few years back. It goes right towards the Quidditch Pitch." Draco said turning a corner. They seemed to be heading downward.

"Why couldn't we just take the stairs?" Hermione asked looking around at the portraits.

"Where's the adventure in that Granger?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"It only seems more practical to me." Hermione said with a huff.

"Just shut up and walk will you." Draco said smiling at her.

"Draco this better be totally worth it. I hope we're not flying.." Hermione trailed off.

"Too bad we are. Taking you for a ride over the lake." Draco said opening a doorway and walking forward leaving a speechless Hermione behind.

(-- Dumbledore's Office --)

"So there horcruxes are basically keeping Voldermort alive? So then its easy isn't it? Just get the horcrux and destroy it." Ron said standing up.

"Well, Mr. Weasley... its not as easy as you say it is. They aren't in plain sight." Dumbledore said looking around at the nick knacks that filled his room. "Lets discuss this a little later when Miss Granger is present.. Besides I think someone is looking for you two." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Harry and Ron bid their farewells and exited the room and started down the stairs.

"Wonder who is looking for us.." Ron said as they stepped into the hall, the gargoyle closing behind them. Harry shrugged his mind was still on what was discussed in Dumbledore's office.

"Whens our Quidditch practice scheduled?" Ron asked Harry as they started down some stairs.

"Tomorrow, 8 o'clock... Ron would you go tell as many others as you can. Our first match is in a week and its against the Slytherins." Harry said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked a Ron.,

"Alright see you later Harry.." Ron said waving and walking away to the left leaving Harry alone in the hall or so he thought.

(-- Arianna and Raylee --)

They were hidden in a closet listening to Harry explain Quidditch to Ron. They were about to split up. Arianna turned and looked at Raylee dead in the eye.

"Okay its almost go time. Do you understand what to do. Knock Ron out and meet me back at this closet in 10 minutes." Arianna said cracking the door so she could see Harry walking away. "Show time."

(-- Meanwhile --)

Catherine and Blaise were in a heavy makeout session in the broom closet near the pitch. They were interrupted when the door suddenly opened and they hear a gasp. They turned to see a smirking Draco and a very red Hermione looking at them.

"Need your broom Draco?" Blaise asked him, while untangling himself from Catherine for a second getting Draco's broom down and handing it to him. Draco's smirk seemed to widden.

"Thanks Blaise... Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Draco said winking at Catherine. Draco looked at the broom in his hands then back at Hermione before handing it back. "Better yet, we don't need this."

"What do you mean we don't need that." Hermione said putting her hands on her hips. Draco smirked and closed the closet door leaving Blaise and Catherine in the dark once more.

Catherine took a deep breath and leaned against a wall and smiled at her boyfriend, but suddenly the smile vanished. Blaise raised a eyebrow in concern, then walked over and put his arms around her. "I have to ask you something" Catherine said quietly.

"Anything Cat.."

"Are you a Death Eater?" she asked looking down at her feet. Blaise put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes.

"No, I'm not one...yet. But I will be by the end of this school year. I don't want to be one." Blaise said to her. Catherine got this murderous look in her eyes.

"If you become one.. I wont hesitate to kill you." Catherine said emotionlessly. Blaise nodded his head. He was kind of scared. Because he saw what she could do. He followed them in the forest one night. She killed without any remorse on her face.

"I understand... Don't worry there probably wont be any Death Eaters left when you are done." Blaise said with a smile. Catherine smiled then let out a giggle. She gave him a peck on the lips.

"You're the best Blaise."

(--)

Arianna walked up slowly behind Harry making sure the coast was clear.

_You're Sneaky..._

She decided that it was time to move into action. She quickened her pace and soon was walking side by side with Harry. "Hey Harry.." She said looking over at him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh hey Arianna." Harry said glancing over to her. But what she was wearing caused him to have a double take. Arianna smirked, it was going nicely.

_From the corner of my eye I saw you eying me_

_I know that you're watching._

"See something you like Harry?" Arianna asked smiling at him. Harry blushed a little and looked away and tried to speed up his pace, Arianna matched it with every step.

_Tell me.._

Arianna looked back and saw that she was getting kinda far from the closet. She knew things had to pick up the pace. So she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him behind a statue. And started whispering things in his ear.

_What you would do if I encouraged you_

_To get next to me_

_When nobody's watching._

"Arianna! We can't do that! I'm with Sammie and you're with Dean. Thats cheating." Harry said looking away. Arianna frowned slightly. She smirk and she began to grind her body into Harry. Blocking him in with her arms. She knew something will crack his shell.

_The way your body keeps moving_

_Its something that makes me weak._

"What they don't know wont hurt them. Come on Harry what about a little fun? Just between me and you." Arianna whispered in his ear.

_Lets start our own little secrets_

_For just you and me to keep._

Arianna captured Harry's lips in a passionate kiss. Harry was responding for the most part, but as soon as she was ready to knock him out he pulled away.

_Too late to come off shy now_

_You've already gone this far._

Arianna smirked and pulled him back to her. But Harry seemed to have other plans. He switched their positions and slammed Arianna against the wall. He took over and ran his hand down her body.

_So baby make your move, take charge_

_Show me what you got for me._

His actions knocked Arianna off. She couldn't think straight for a minute or two. But she quickly took over again and slammed Harry against the wall. Harry looked at her with a smirk on his face. Arianna in turned smirked back and started to rubbing on his chest.

_Oh no_

_(Girl)_

_Is that your hands, (your hands), rubbing on me_

_Oh no_

_(Girl)_

_Is that your hands, (your hands), feeling on me_

_Oh no_

_(Girl)_

_Is that your hands, (your hands), rubbing on me_

_If so_

_(Girl)_

_If that's your hands, (your hands), then tell me what you got for me_

Harry let out a moan and Arianna knew he was totally off guard now. She quickly hit his pressure point, knocking him out.

(--)

"Hey Ron." Raylee said running to catch up with the red head. He stopped and turned around to look at her.

"Oy..." Ron said timidly. He wondered why Raylee was suddenly so friendly around him. Raylee gave Ron a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Ron's ear turned a bright red.

"Miss me?" Raylee asked putting a pout on her face.

"Raylee.. ummm are you feeling alright?" Ron asked sheepishly. Raylee smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Of course silly." She said with a giggle. Ron raised an suspicious eyebrow at her. Raylee had to admit that she was kinda laying it on thick. But she didn't really know how to seduce a guy as well as Arianna. Well, seducing guy is part of Arianna's powers. But still the girl was hot. Which also should account for something. She looked at Ron truly for the first time in her life. She found in an odd sorta way that he was kinda cute. The more she looked at him the cuter he got.

"I think I should take you to Madame Pomfrey." Ron said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the infirmary. Raylee yanked her arm loose and started dancing.

"Come on and dance with me Ron. We didn't get a chance to dance together last night." Raylee said rotating her hips in a sexy motion.

"With no music?" Ron asked looking around to see if anyone was walking down the hall. It was deserted, everyone was probably at lunch since it was now 12:30. Raylee nodded her head and kept on dancing. Ron shrugged and joined her. He had to admit it was kinda fun. The way she rubbed up against him.

_Baby, I can tell that you want to do more_

_Than just dance with me_

_And I don't mind you flirting_

Raylee was moving them back towards the closet within seconds. Good thing Ron didn't get too far away as is. She figured she had to end this soon, because she was starting to enjoy it.

_But honestly_

_Do you really wanna spend the whole night_

_Passing looks at me_

_(Looks at me)_

_Come over here and get to working_

They were back at the closet and Raylee was against the door with Ron pressed up against her. She continued to move her hips slowly grinding them against his groin. He let out a soft moan.

_The way your body keeps moving_

_Is something that makes me weak_

_(Makes me weak)_

_Let's start our own little secrets_

_(Yea)_

_For just you and me to keep_

_(Us to keep)_

They were in the closet now, caught up in a long wet kiss. Ron backed Raylee against the wall, pulling off his own shirt. He lifted Raylee up so she was forced to bring her legs up and wrap them around his waist. Ron fingered the bottom of her shirt. But she stopped him.

_Too late to come off shy now_

_You've already gone this far_

_So baby make your move, take charge_

Raylee knew this was getting out of hand. But at moment she could careless. She threw off her jacket and yanked off her shirt, catching Ron's lips for another kiss.

_Show me what you got for me.._

_Oh no_

_(Girl)_

_Is that your hands, (your hands), rubbing on me_

_Oh no_

_(Girl)_

_Is that your hands, (your hands), feeling on me_

_Oh no_

_(Girl)_

_Is that your hands, (your hands), rubbing on me_

_If so_

_(Girl)_

_If that's your hands, (your hands), then tell me what you got for me_

(--)

Arianna watched as Harry's body fell limply to the floor, with a smile on satisfaction etched on her face. She pulled out her wand and placed the hovering charm on him. She peeked out from behind the statue seeing that no one was around she ran off towards the closet.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_(What you got)_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

She neared the closet and looked around for Raylee. She then looked down at her watch. She should've been there. Its been atlease 10 minutes. Then she heard some noises coming from the closet. She walked towards it slowly.

_Oh no..._

_Your hands_

_Feeling on me_

She put her hand on the door knob and pressed her ear against the door. She couldn't make out what the sounds were. So she turned the knob and opened the door. She gasped at what she saw...

_Oh no..._

_Your hands_

_Rubbing on me_

(--)

A/N: That was one hell of a chapter... what a spot to leave it at. It will be continued in Chapter 17 : Process of Elimination.. coming out in the next week or so. 16 PAGES! Well, until next time REVIEW!


	17. Process Of Elimination

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.. except well.. my own characters.. which include Raylee, Arianna, Catherine, Peter, Sammie, and Brenden.. or any other character you don't recognize from the book.

Chapter Seventeen: Process Of Elimination

"How are we supposed to fly over the ruddy lake without a broom?" Hermione said trying to keep up with Draco's fast pace.

"I've decided not to fly over the lake... not yet anyway. We could do it later... after my Quidditch practice. Meet me at the closet alright? Bout 10:30ish." Draco said slowing down seeing that it would be easier for Hermione to keep up.

"Thats like almost curfew!" Hermione said stopping suddenly causing Draco to stop as well.

"I thought you had fun Granger..." Draco drawled lifting an eyebrow at her. Hermione frowned for a second.

"Fine, I'll meet you, you bloody git. But if we get caught its your ass." Hermione said walking away, down the hall. She had to get back to the common room for some much needed R and R.

( -- The Infamous Closet -- )

Arianna quickly shut the door, and leaned against it. Trying to find a reasonable explanation to what she just saw. '_Maybe they were just rubbing against each other. But with no underwear on? Get real Arianna.'_ she thought taking deep some deep calming breaths. She took a few steps back from the closet and looked at it. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath, holding it in then letting it out slowly.

"I'm coming in!" She yelled as loud as she could before she kicked the door open with her eyes shut tight. They both screamed 'Get out of here.' But she stood her ground with her hands on her hips. She could hear them quickly throwing their clothes back on.

"We're decent." Raylee muttered. Arianna cracked one eye hesitantly, making 100 percent sure that they were dressed. She then looked at Raylee and motioned to Ron. Raylee made an O shape with her mouth before she hit Ron's pressure point, knocking him out.

"I can't believe you! Having sex with Ron! Unprotected sex at that! Raylee what has gotten into you?" Arianna yelled at her sounding very mother like at that moment.

"Lust." Raylee said looking around for her underwear.

"Don't be a smart ass! We had a plan Ray.. sex wasn't part of the plan." Arianna screamed at her before walking out of the closet to retrieve Harry.

"Well, what can I say... One thing lead to another.. then before I knew it, He put his penis in me." Raylee said putting on her underwear.

"Ew over share." Arianna said as she bent over and snatched a few hairs from Harry's head. She pulled both of the test tubes out of her pocket. She motioned for Raylee to do the same with Ron.

"Why would I want to do that! I like his hair... its sexy." Raylee said letting out a sigh. Arianna looked at her sternly. "Alright.. alright...calm down." She said bending over and plucking a few hairs. Arianna handed her a test tube.

"Wait! Don't add the hairs just yet. We should put their clothes on first." Arianna said before she starting to strip off her clothes. Raylee followed suit. "You're not one of those lesbians are you Ray?" Arianna asked making sure that Raylee couldn't see any of her unmentionables.

"You just caught me having sex with a guy. Use your better judgment Ari." Raylee sneered.

"Well... excuse me. You never know these days. Look at your friend Kasey..." Arianna said pulling on Harry's pants. They were very loose and baggy on her. " Theres no way Harry should be wearing pants this big."

"Never noticed that Ron was this tall." Raylee said looking down at the pants legs that were folded in half.

"You should know... He was banging you against the wall." Arianna said.

"Shut it Arianna... I don't need your comments right now." Raylee said looking at the discolored substance in the tube. "Are you sure this stuff is safe? It looks questionable to me."

"Positive... well bottoms up." Arianna said as she motioned for Raylee to drink. The drained the tubes in unison.

"Great... I don't feel a thing." Raylee said looking at the vile in disgust. "That had to be the nastiest crap I have ever tasted." She gt out before her body convulsed. Sounds of glass shattering on the floor echoed through the closet, as Arianna and Raylee both doubled over in agony, They could feel their bone structures reshaping and muscles growing and expanding. When the pain subsided, they both got off the ground panting.

"That hurt like hell.." Arianna said clutching her side.

"Your telling me." Raylee said standing up straight to test out this new body of hers. She never been a male before... so far.. it sucked. "They say guys don't have these problems.. but I got serious cramps I swear." Raylee said breathing hard. Arianna rolled her and made her way over to her.

"Come on we don't have much time." Arianna said grabbing Raylee's arm and pulling her out of the closet and closing the door behind them.

"Which way to the common room" Raylee asked as she looked side to side,

"This way.." Arianna said running towards the left with Raylee In tow. Arriving at the Fat Lady portrait they came to a halt.

"Password?" She asked, coming to life. Raylee took a cautious step back. She still didn't like the fact that the pictures spoke and moved. Arianna appeared to be in deep thought.

"Raylee... I don't know the password." She said looking over at her.

"HA! I knew your plan had a flaw somewhere.. Just great..." Raylee said crossing her arms.

"Hey guys!" They turned around to see Hermione running towards them.

"Hey 'Mione!" Arianna greeted. Trying to stand in a Harry like manner.

"I haven't seen you guys all morning." Hermione said smiling before she turned around and said the password. The portrait hole opened and they followed her in. Arianna saw Dean and excused herself from Hermione and Raylee to make her way over there.

"Oy Harry!" Dean said as she walked up to him. '_Harry? What in the hell! Oh yeah.. I'm Harry!'_ she smiled as sat down next to Brenden, whom Dean was talking to before she walked over.

"What are you guys talking about?" Arianna asked looking at them both.

"Dean was just obsessing over his Slytherin girlfriend." Said Brenden in a very mocking manner.

"Harry don't pay him any attention. Hes just sore that Hermione turned him down." Dean said glaring at Brenden, who scowled back at him. Arianna let out a laugh.

"I could get your girl if I wanted too. Hey I bet you haven't even got her in the sack yet." Brenden said with a smirk.

"Arianna isn't that type of girl. She's more classier then that." Dean said looking at Brenden coldly.

"Right and thats is why she slept with Draco Malfoy the first night here," He said sarcastically. Arianna fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"Thats just a bloody rumor." Dean said with a tone that said that the discussion was now over. Brenden just shrugged and looked over to Arianna.

_"_So Harry are you even a bit nervous that Death Eaters have been showing up in the forest?" Brenden asked with an innocent look about his face.

"No, because if they die before they reach the castle what harm is it?" Arianna answered rolling her eye. She watched as Brenden scowled and turned away. She'd been picking up certain things about him in the last few minutes. He seemed very fake. _'Well duh... Ari.. He is this wormtail person.'_ she watched as Dean stood up and she did also by instinct.

"Where are you going Dean?" She asked.

"Well... I thought I should go find Arianna and hang out a while." he said looking at her. Arianna nodded and decided it would be a good idea to go with him.

"I should go with you then. I saw her about half an hour ago." Arianna said heading towards the portrait hole with Dean right behind her.

(--)

Raylee watched as Arianna left with Dean and shook her head. She was busy trying to avoid Ginny at the moment. She was going on about how Fred and George were coming to visit. Whoever they were. Apparently they must be related or something. '_Geez... Ray you just had sex with a guy you know nothing about at all.. Yep its official I have hit rock bottom.'_

"Ginny I'm going over there to talk with Brenden for a second. I'll be back in a few." She said getting up.

"Okay later Ron.." Ginny said walking away to join Hermione, who was sitting in a corner doing some homework. Raylee walked over to where to Brenden was sitting by himself appearing to be in deep thought.

"Hey mate.. haven't talked to you in a while." She greeted him sitting down in a plush armchair.

"Not now Weasley... I'm busy. Go off and play around with Potter somewhere." He said standing up and walking away. She heard a beeping sound and she looked at her wrist.

"Shit!" She said before running out of the common room.

( -- Near the Quidditch Pitch -- )

Catherine walked out of the broom closet with Blaise closing the door behind them. She tried to cover up the hickeys that she knew were on her neck. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug before she walked away. Rounding the corner she came to a stop when she heard someone talking.

"I'm going to get that bitch Sammie." Cho said viciously to her female companion. She tossed her long black hair over her shoulder. Then she ran her hand down her front. "There is no way Harry can resist this. Even if that bitch Ginny gets in the way.. I'm going to deal with her." Her friend nodded her head in agreement. They continued their walk from the Quidditch pitch. Catherine shook her head and ran as fast as she could towards the Slytherin house.

( -- The Chamber of Secrets -- )

Peter hid himself behind a rock as he listened to the group of Slytherins talked about when the castle was going to be attack. He took a good look at all their faces before he ran out. He had to get to the girls and fast. He dugged his claws into the stone and slid back when he tried to climb up.

"Fuck!" He whispered. He then looked around and saw kind of hole off to the left and ran towards it. He crawled in it and found a staircase of some sort. He didn't stop to think before he raced up them. He came across a door, his eyes started to glow and it flew open barely missing him. He ran into the corridor and almost got trampled by Catherine.

"Watch where you're going bitc- Oh its you..." Peter said with urgency in his voice. Catherine stood there trying to catch her breath. "Go get the others tell them I have news.. Bad news." He told her she nodded her head and ran back into the direction she came from, while Peter ran towards the room.

(-- With Arianna and Dean --)

"Do you think she went back to her common room or something?" Dean said as they turn another corner. Arianna shrugged her shoulders. Her watch started beep on her watch and she looked up at Dean with Panic on her face.

"Umm I have to catch you later Dean."She said running off ahead of him turning the corner. She ran towards the closet and threw it open to see Raylee already in there still Ron.

"I see you made it Ari.. Thought you weren't." Raylee said as she felt her body start shrinking and the clothes on her getting bigger. She looked down and saw that she was back in her body. She did a little dance. She looked over to Arianna who was already changing back into her clothes. She decided she should too. They both were back into their skirts and the clothes were lying next to their owners they smiled to each other and walked out the closet.

"Remind me to never listen to you again." Raylee said as the both set trot towards the common room.

"But we at lease found out something." Arianna said stopping to and crossing her arms.

"What! What did we find out that we didn't already know!" Raylee yelled at her.

"Harry and Ron both are well equipped if you know what I mean..." Arianna said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Your such a whore.." Raylee said with a laughed. She heard fast moving foot steps and looked up to see Catherine racing towards them. Arianna frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Peter said he has some bad news come on we need to get back to the room and fast." Catherine said as all of them took off in a sprint. They rounded a corner just as Dean came around the other. He was walking with his hands in his pockets. Just when he was about to pass the closet Harry and Ron both fell out only in their underwear. He stopped in mid step. They opened their mouths to explain. Dean rose up his hand.

"I don't even want to know." He said before walking off shaking his head.

(-- T K P's Dorm Room --)

"They plan to attack the school on March 17th. Almost all the people in the meeting were in Slytherin. Like Pansy, Millicent, and more. But a few were from other houses. We need to go to Dumbledore and alert him about this attack..." He went on walking in front of them. Arianna's eyes turned towards the window. The sun was setting.

"Yeah that will be good. But I also think we should tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Face it they have been doing this sort of stuff long before we have. And they know more about magic then we do." Catherine said leaning against the wall, not noticing Arianna muttered a spell changing her clothes.

"Thats good thinking Catherine. I think we should round up students. We can tech them hand to hand combat. Harry and Hermione can teach them the magic stuff." Raylee said getting up to start pacing.

"We will need more help." Arianna said quietly heading towards the window.

"No we wont Arianna! We have more then enough help here.." Catherine said now noticing that she was wearing something different.

"Catherine is right Arianna... we wont need any help. I'm sure Dumbledore has people too." Raylee said stopping her pace. Peter nodded his head in agreement.

"Fine.. suit yourself..." Arianna said as she threw open the window.

"Where do you think your going?" Catherine asked pushing herself off the wall she was propped against. Arianna turned towards her and smiled, her blue eyes were turning a crimson shade.

"Number 25." She said before she looked out the window before stepping back walking toward the door.

"Arianna snap out of it. We need to go to Dumbledore to tell him about this attack." Catherine said stepping in front of her. Arianna pushed Catherine out of the way.

"You go tell him bitch.. I have other things to attend to." She said walking out and slamming the door shut.

(-- Dinner – Great Hall --)

Hermione looked across the table at Ron and Harry. They seemed to be at odds. They couldn't look each other in the eye. Hermione finally got fed up with it and slammed her fork down.

"What is it with you two? You guys were all buddy buddy when I saw in common room earlier this afternoon." Hermione said glaring at them.

"We weren't in the common room this afternoon what are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked leaning in towards her.

"Yeah 'Mione, the last thing me and Harry remember this afternoon is coming out of Dumbledore's office and splitting up. Then an hour later we wake up in a closet in only our knickers." Ron said with a cringe. Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion.

"It that wasn't you guys then who was it?" She asked herself. Then the Great Hall doors opened and Raylee and Catherine walked in heading toward the Teacher's table. They rushed to Dumbledore and said something in his ear. Dumbledore stood up and the three of them rushed out. Something was up and Hermione didn't like it one bit.

(--Empty Hallway near Quidditch Pitch--)

Morag rushed towards the pitch. He was running late fro practice and he knew that Draco would have his ass if he didn't get there soon. He sped up his stride, he got this feeling that someone was following him. He threw a glance over his shoulder and saw nothing but an empty hall. He shrugged it off and set off in a fast jog. He heard something drop and someone swear and he broke out into a full sprint. He rounded a corner and stopped and leaned against a wall breathing hard. He then peeked around the corner cautiously seeing nothing he rested his head against the wall and closed his eye letting out a sigh of relief. He chuckled at his nervousness and opened his eyes to meet crimson ones. He opened his mouth to let out of scream of fright but it didn't even get a chance to come out of his lungs. Before the feel of a blade piercing the skin of his stomach causing him to gasp and slid down to the feet of his murderer.

"So you like to cut people... lets see how you like getting cut.." Arianna said grabbing the knife out of his stomach and proceeded to carve at his skin. She drew out her wand and whispered the silencing charm to mask his screams of agony. She looked at her bloody hands and smiled sadistically and began writing her message on the wall. Once she was done she looked down at the teenage boy at her feet. She ripped his sleeve to reveal the dark mark on his left arm. "Bastard.." She sneered as she stabbed him in the neck and snatching the knife out before cleaning it on her shirt, walking away.

(-- 10:30 Broom Closet --)

Hermione stood there waiting for Draco impatiently tapping her foot. Just when she was about to walk away she heard someone clear their throat to the left side of her. There stood Draco with his blonde hair damp and hanging in his face. He looked like he just got out the shower.

"Your late.." Hermione said frowning at him. Draco just smirked at her.

"I had to shower... you don't me all sweaty and muddy from practice do you? Unless that kinda stuff turns you on." He said with a wink. Hermione rolled her eyes at him

"Come on lets just get this over with. I rather not spend detention for the rest of my 6th year because of you brilliant ideas of having fun." Hermione said walking off with Draco carrying his broom behind her.

(-- Dumbledore's Office -- )

"Ms. Bates are you sure this is what your cat heard. This kind of information could help us prepare for an attack or even stop it before it starts." Professor McGonagall said holding her hand to her heart with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah Peter told us what he saw and heard. We believe him and we don't think its wise to announce it in front of the student body. This will cause the death eaters to change their attack date." Raylee said before she took a lemon drop from Dumbledore.

"Very quick thinking Ms. Willins.. Thats why I wanted you three here this year. By the way where is Ms. Spencer?" Dumbledore asked just as the door opened and freshly showered Arianna walked in and sat in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Nice of you to join us Arianna.." Catherine said glaring at her. Arianna scowled at her before turning to Dumbledore.

"Well now that you're here Ms. Spencer. I will tell you three about the horcruxes. I think it will be wise to inform your cat of this too. He could be good at finding them..." Dumbledore trailed off as his office door slammed open to reveal Filch out of breath.

"Headmaster... I found a dead body in the hall near the Quidditch Pitch... there was a message!" He gasped out. Dumbledore stood up and looked over the three girls. His eyes stayed on Arianna for a millisecond longer then the other two.

"You three are to go immediately back to your dorm rooms. Will we continue this meeting tomorrow after dinner." He said before he and the other adults rushed out of the room. Arianna smirked and walked out.

"Come on girls lets go to bed..." She said walking out.

(-- The Lake --)

"Come on Granger, you won't fall off I got you." Draco said as Hermione backed away from the broom.

"I just think it would be fun to take a walk around the water... See the nice vegetation around it." Hermione said trying to convince him to think otherwise. Draco rolled his eyes and mounted the broom and rose off the ground a few inches.

"Come on Granger." He said grabbing her arm bring her towards him before grabbing her around the waist before he lifting her up and sitting her on the broom in front of him. "Hold on tight Granger.." He said as he sped up into the air with Hermione screaming bloody murder the whole way until he slowed down.

"You asshole.. I told you I don't like heights that much and do you listen to me? No!" Hermione said with a huff.. "I can't believe tha-" She was cut off by Draco pressing his lips upon hers. She was shocked for the first few seconds before she closed her eyes and started to kiss him back.

"After all these years I found a way to shut you up..." Draco said pulling away with a smirk on his face. Hermione giggled and pulled him back towards her.

"Malfoy just shut up and kiss me.."

And he did.

(--)

(a/n) thats the end of chapter 17 after all that waiting... well review please.. look out for Chapter 18: Dumbledore's Army Reunited.. till next time


	18. Dumbledore's Army Reunited

Chapter Eighteen: Dumbledore's Army Reunited

"Why would she be out with Malfoy at this hour? There must be something up." Ron declared as he watched Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak and wrapped it around his shoulders leaving only his head floating in what appeared to be midair. Ron picked up the open marauder's map from Harry's bed, and then he walked towards Harry's floating head. He then grabbed at the cloak and threw it over his head, having Harry have to duck his head under also. Once they both were underneath the cloak they started heading out the dorm room wondering how long it will take someone to walk in or out because it was after hours but they only can assume that the rest of the house weren't so rule abiding. Luckily Seamus and Dean were just coming in.

"Wow we got a break, let's hurry Ron. Merlin only knows what Malfoy is doing to Hermione."

--

"Arianna what's going on? You know Dumbledore hired us to protect the school in a discreet way. Telling them that there is a dead body in the corridor is not so smart on our cover." Catherine seethed grabbing Arianna arm yanking her around to face her. Arianna snarled and yanked her arm back clenching her fist preparing to throw a well aimed punch in the face. Raylee appeared in front of Arianna stopping the inevitable fight in the corridor.

"Calm down Arianna, now where exactly are we headed. Doesn't look like the dungeons to me." Raylee said as she looked around.

"The Gryffindor Common Room, we must speak to Harry and Ron abo-" She stopped and took a sniff and smiled. "Well speak of the devils." She then turned to face a seemingly empty hall and smiled. They watched as Ron and Harry suddenly appeared in front of them.

"What are you two up to?" Catherine asked smiling and twirling her finger in her hair.

"Going to go save Hermione from that bloody prick Malfoy, before he takes her as hostage or something." Ron said turning red in the face.

"Relax; Hermione is perfectly safe with Draco. We have more pressing matters to attend to. The fact that the Death Eaters are planning an attack on the school on March 17th seems a bit more important to me." Arianna said rising on eyebrow at the boys.

"What how did you find this out?" Harry asked in a hurried voice.

"Let's say a little kitty told me."

--

"So I guess this means we're an item now." Draco said smiling giving Hermione a peck on the cheek as he helped her off the broom.

"Maybe, but you haven't asked me yet." Hermione said with a giggle. Draco raised a blonde eyebrow and smirked.

"Granger, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Um, I don't know… maybe." She said with a little smirk on her face. Draco gave her a stern look "Yes, yes I will be your girlfriend."

"Now that, that is settle we can go back to the castle before we get caught by Filch or someone in that nature. They joined hands and walked back towards the castle through the quidditch pitch. But when they got into the corridor they heard hurried footsteps and very urgent voices. Draco put his fingers to his lips signaling Hermione to be quiet.

"Who could've done this Albus?" They heard Professor McGonagall worried voice.

"I know exactly who did this, Minerva. The very same young lady who told us about the body." Dumbledore's voice traveled around the corner. They heard McGonagall let out a gasp.

"Why Albus, this is a student. I know he might've been a death eater but that makes no difference in the matter."

"We just have to turn the other cheek Minerva. The only way we can deal with this war at hand. We knew this day would come soon. Now Hagrid go alert the ministry." Then all they heard we're the sound of footsteps leaving.

"This is serious, we need to tell Harry and Ron." Hermione said yanking Draco up the nearest staircase. Draco did nothing and let himself get pulled up and around different twist and turns until they came to a halt where they saw 5 others conversing in the hall.

"Harry! Ron! There was a dead body in the hall." Hermione said in a rushed voice as she dropped Draco's hand.

"Yeah we know. Its Morag's... He was a Death Eater we were just filled in." Harry said looking at Draco briefly before returning his eyes back to the 3 girls standing adjacent to them in the hall.

"You know what we need to do then don't you? We need to reunite D.A. I mean do you guys still carry around your coins. She said taking hers out and pointing her wand making it warm up and alert the other members who had the coins in their possession.

"Hurry we have to get to the Room of Requirement. You mean the room we caught you guys in when I was working with Umbridge?" Draco asked with an eyebrow raised. They nodded and started to walk briskly down the hall.

"So this room of requirement what exactly is it?" Raylee asked.

"It's a place that's up when you are in dire need for something it just appears. Last year we used it to train. Hermione was brilliant enough to make these coins to alert every time we needed to have a meeting and they would warm up and they know where to go. "Ron answered looking at the map seeing that all the usual members were indeed on the route to the room. He even spotted Fred and George's dots on the map making their way towards the grounds. "Looks like everyone still carries the coins on them." He informed them as they walked in front of the place where the door was before it appeared in front of them.

"Now that's cool." Raylee said in awe as she walked in first and looked at all the weapons hanging up on the wall. "This place is perfect." She said picking up an revolver.

"It never had guns before." Hermione said looking around. "Or knives for that matter."

"That's because you are going to work on a lot more then magic in here." They look up and saw Tonks leaning against a wall in the back. She pushed off and walked towards the group of teens.

"Hey Tonks, long time no see." Catherine said smiling at the woman with bubble gum pink hair spiked carelessly.

"Hello Cate." She replied walking towards Raylee with a smile. Raylee nodded in her acknowledgement. Arianna waved in her direction and looked around at all the weapons.

"Like I said earlier, we are going to need help." Arianna said in a slightly angry voice.

"Stop being ridiculous Arianna. We have more than enough help here. Look at all the students here." Catherine said with her hands on her hips.

"Right, preteens handling weapons, going against spells and enchantments that they have to get by to use the weapons, 16 year olds handling automatic weapons. No it's not going to work. We need the others, we need Matthew, Jessica, Jason, Kyzer, hell we even need Kasey. We can't do it by ourselves. We are not capable. We are going to kill more of us then of them. They are children. Harry, Ron, Hermione, all of them are children." Arianna screamed looking at them in a death glare.

"What do you mean children, you guys are our age." Harry said walking forward.

"We don't age like you do. We are predestined to be killers. We were born with the knowledge and the skills we have now. We are freaks. Like have you ever wondered why I can hear your heartbeats or know when you guys are near or coming?" Arianna said looking down at her feet.

"I just thought you were some kind of mixed breed of werewolf and vampires." Draco joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I didn't even know vampires or werewolves or witches for that matter existed until now. Face it we are a long way from San Francisco." Raylee said leaning against the wall. "The only monster we knew were rapist, murders, or just plain sickos that we deal with in our normal lives. Big scandals, with business tycoons. Yeah of course drug dealers and gang members."

"What…" Ron said sounding a bit lost.

"Nothing little Ronnie, you wouldn't understand." Two voices said in unison as they entered the room looking around in awe.

"Hey Fred… Hey George…" Harry said waving, but they were just the start soon every one of the old members were filing in.

"Before any of you speak. This is going to be short and sweet. Tomorrow after breakfast, there will be a meeting here. In this room, bring every one that you know that is willing to train, every one that is capable to fight to this room. Teachers will be informed the order will be here also. Those who do show be ready to work your asses off. You are dismissed." With that Tonks walked out the room, leaving them in silence.

-Time lapse: The next morning-

"Can I have your attention please?" Dumbledore's voice boomed through the Great Hall. A wave of silence went over the room. The teacher's seemed a bit tense to the students so they knew it had to be something very important. "This morning we found a dead body near the quidditch pitch in the walls of the school. It was a student, Morag McDougal. It turns out that he was a death eater. There was a message above him, written in blood, his blood. It read _'We know who you are and we're coming for you. '_I am also sad to announce that the ministry is trying to close the school and send all the students home where they think it's safe. But I pressed on that the walls of Hogwarts are still the safest place to be. They alas settled that it's all up to your parents to leave you here or not. That is all." Dumbledore took his seat and looked over the students stunned faces. Soon there was a silent roar of murmurs throughout the hall.

"He deserved it you know." Arianna's voice over everyone else's. "He was a Death Eater. He was planning to kill you all and soon probably so don't feel sorry for his rotting flesh that's probably in the ground. His kind aren't meant to live." She said with an empty look in her eye. "And if you're with me in believing that it is our chance to take a stand against these assholes well you know where to find me." With that she got up, Raylee and Catherine followed suit and followed out the Great Hall. Soon others rose and followed them out. They were all intent on going to the meeting that was being held in a few short minutes. Many were kind of confused and anxious to know what was in store for them. They just had to wait and see.

So with their head held high they walked into a weapon filled room with the will of a warrior they had no idea that they were going to need it.

--

(a/n) okay I know it's been a long time since I've updated anything. But I have a reason. I haven't had a working computer in a while and yeah I just finished high school and I manage to get good grades and got into the college I wanted. So yeah something good came out of my absence. I know this chapter isn't great but yeah I'm a little rusty. Plus I don't know where my notebook is.

Review!


	19. Author's Note

A Real Important Author's Note

I just want everyone to know that I will start to rewrite all my fan fictions in their entirety. They will all be redone and revised. I will start this revamping during my Christmas break from college….

I will try to do one story at a time. I will write the whole thing beginning to end. I plan to finish at least of them in a span of two months.. for each. I am in college now and yeah I have lots of work.. So maybe some of them won't be really written until the summer, where I plan to have free time. But I promise it will be worth the wait. I myself have become a lot better writer and my stories seem to have promise especially TKP.. lol and my other ones. that are intended to be a few stories put together.

I think I will start with Hero, It might not be a one shot anymore… But I tend to lean more on Sesshomaru and Kagome relationships but I guess I can squeeze out a Kagome and Inu Yasha pairing. Yeah it will be a one shot just written better and longer. I will just wrap it up better.

Next I plan to work on Love Conquers all, I might add some… wait I'm going to add a lot of things in it… maybe play more into different aspects of the story and characterization.

Same thing Except Different will be next since a lot of people seem to like that story a lot. I plan to tie it all together better and have more depth with the chapters…

The killing perfection is going through drastic changes… I may have to print it out and like mark it up and add things, changes things to make it better story…

Whoa Days of Our Lives might get a title change and a total revamping also… like different with the same aspects.

"Thoughts of a Misinformed Mind" is going to be… almost kept the same, but yeah… the 2nd chapter will be changed…

Meaningless emotions, I love that story I forgot all about it.. I plan on finishing it. So now.. I'm about to head out and buy a bunch of 5 subject notebooks and start writing when I have the chance you guys wish me luck!


End file.
